EL PRÍNCIPE DE IRK
by beli-doof14
Summary: Advertencia: este fic abrirá un retorcido y escalofriante vórtice en este universo, un vórtice de amor, luz y compasión
1. Sus orígenes

Hola gente que tal, bien este es mi 1° fic de IZ así que espero les guste, se les agradecen los comentarios y en especial los positivos

**Descripción: **Noé esun Irken a quien que trabaja como cartero, y a quien se le oculto su destino real, un simple viaje a esa tal tierra lo ayudara a descubrir quién es y cuál es su destino. Advertencia: este fic abrirá un retorcido y escalofriante vórtice en este universo, un vórtice de amor, luz y compasión

**Parejas: **OC X OC, ZaGr, DaTr, SaGr

_**EL PRINCIPE DE IRK**_

**CAPITULO 1: Sus orígenes**

En alguna parte del universo, un planeta tan difícil de describir se asomaba entre las estrellas, aquel planeta se llama Irk

En los niveles subterráneos del planeta se hallaban unos cuarteles sofisticados en los cuales venían a la vida los Irkens

Los todopoderosos más altos se bajaron para ver a los nuevos miembros de su sociedad, tan analíticos miraban a los inocentes pequeños verdes, prontamente notaron a un pequeño que era más alto que los demás

**Rojo: **(apuntando) ¡tuven aquí!

El pequeño se acerco caminando a los más altos

**Morado: **¿Cuál es tu nombre?

**Noé: **mi nombre es Noé

**Rojo: **(a su compañero)¿él es muy alto que haremos con él?

**Morado: **no lo sé, preguntemos a los cerebros

Ya con los cerebros los más altos debatían con ellos lo que debían de hacer con el pequeño Irken

**Rojo:** los resultados mostraron que el infante será demasiado alto, ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?

**Cerebro:** tienen a su futuro sucesor en manos, no se debe tomar de manera ligera

Rojo y Morado se voltearon y vieron al pequeño jugando, se veía tan adorable y que fácilmente podrían hacerlo a su manera, para que fuera un líder como ellos, manteniendo vivo el deseo de que la raza Irken sea quien gobierne el universo

**Morado: **gran cerebro de control, me preguntaba, ¿podríamos criarlo nosotros?

**Cerebro:** hace cientos de años que un Irken no criaba a un smeet, sería interesante ver qué pasa, pero tengan mucho cuidado tienen en sus manos a su futuro sucesor

Rojo cargo al pequeño infante verde mientras morado hacia caras graciosas para que riera y se apartaron del cerebro de control, pronto le hicieron un espacio en la inmensa con cosas que los demás Irkens bebes envidiarían. Ahí ya lo enseñaban a ser como ellos a como debía gobernar y las cosas que podía tener, que él era superior e incluso lo enseñaban a usar solo 2 dedos para cuando el momento llegara.

Noé tenía todo, pero había algo distinto en él, el tener contacto y cuidados con seres como él desde temprano en vez de recibirlos de fríos brazos mecánicos lo hizo diferente pero nadie noto la diferencia, todo parecía normal en el chiquillo. Hasta que un día todo eso cambio…

Unos cuantos años antes de que empezara su entrenamiento militar de la cabeza de Noé crecía algo muy distinto a sus antenas, algo que ningún Irken tenía, esto alarmo a sus tutores demasiado

**Rojo: (**pasando sus manos por la cabeza de Noé) ¿Qué cosa rara es esto?

**Morado:** ¿no es?... es…no puede ser… o si

**Rojo: **es…es…

**Ambos:** ¡es cabello!

Se apartan de el por un momento y hablan

**Morado: **¿qué haremos con él? Es tan suave y extraño

**Rojo: **no lo sé pero no podemos dejar que una cosa tan suave y extraña sea el líder de nuestro imperio

Ambos bajan la cabeza, algo decepcionados e intentando pensar, después de unos segundos Rojo levanta su cabeza y abre sus ojos muy furioso…

**Rojo: **(enojando) ¡guardias! Llévenselo lejos, no quiero verlo hasta que tenga la edad para ser útil para el imperio

**Morado:** (igualmente enojado) ¡y desmantelen este lugar de inmediato! Y por nada debe de enterarse de esto

2 inmensos gigantescos guardias tomaron bruscamente al pequeño Irken que no podía comprender que sucedía

**Noé: **(en brazos de los guardias llorando)¿¡mis altos que sucede! ¿A dónde me llevan? ¿Por qué no me hablan?

El pequeño Noé fue alejado de quienes le habían dado todo y no lo podía entender, fue llevado a una de las lunas del planeta dejándolo solo sin nada y sin nadie, desde ese día nació un Irken aun más abajo en la jerarquía que los mas bajitos o incluso más que Zim.

No paso mucho para que él tuviera contacto nuevamente con otro Irken, en la academia militar nuevamente vio la cara de los suyos, el se sentía contento de estar ahí, pero sus compañeros no parecían tan contentos de que el estuviese ahí, siempre se burlaban de él, lo insultaban y agredían constantemente, mas Noé nunca hizo nada para defenderse creía que su lugar era bajo todos los demás

Fue un estudiante destacado, aprendió bien a usar las armas y a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo. El chico era obviamente fuerte y bravo, pero aun así la mayoría del tiempo era dulce y alegre, leal y obediente, mostraba una inteligencia extraordinaria con sus estrategias, pero aun así nadie veía más allá del cabello tan raro que crecía de su cabeza.

Después de graduarse y tener la edad suficiente para trabajar decidió hacer y formar parte del imperio, en su curiosa cabeza rondaba constantemente la idea de que podría ser, sus excelentes calificaciones y fuerza lo hubieran convertido en buen invasor, pero estaba tan abajo en la cadena que jamás se le permitiría, igual era muy alto para ser un zángano de mesa, quienes pusieran sus bebidas sobre el jamás las acensarían si se hallaban sentados, solo era cuestión de esperar a ver que decían los cerebros, filas de Irkens esperaban para que su PAK fuese programado para un empleo ya sea desde un cocinero a un invasor, cuando el turno de Noé llego por fin estaba ansioso, los cerebros tomaron mucho en decidir, a fin de cuentas decidieron darle un trabajo tan inútil, y tan innecesario que jamás tendría que salir de su casa y nadie tendría que lidiar con ese gran estorbo nunca, su trabajo fue ser un cartero, nadie necesitaba enviar cartas tenían videoteléfonos , nadie necesita enviar paquetes, para eso habían conquistado a los que tenían tornillos en la cabeza para que enviaran paquetes, ¿y el qué? El solo fue a su casa en la luna en aquella pequeña diminuta nave para los Irkens de servicios.

Y así ha sido hasta ahora si salía de casa lo humillaban inclusive los zánganos de mesa, ¿dineros? el solo conseguía dineros buscándolos tirados en la calle de eso vivía, si es que a eso se le puede llamar vida, las cosas para Noé siempre fueron así, siempre hasta que…


	2. La oportunidad

Hola gente que tal, bien este es el 2° capitulo, aprovechare para hacer publicidad, si te gusta ghostgril o el diario de greg o ambos te invito a que leas mi 1° crossover de mis 2 libros favoritos búscalo y espero te guste y si no quédate leyendo esto

* * *

><p><em><strong>EL PRINCIPE DE IRK<strong>_

**CAPITULO 2: La oportunidad **

Mientras tanto en un planeta extraño lejos de Irk sucedía algo extraño, este planeta se llama tierra.

En la eskuela* los niños estaban felices, cosa que se daba muy curiosa, lo que pasaba es que el momento había llegado al fin, era el ultimo día y empezarían las vacaciones de verano, pero no todo podía ser felicidad para todos dado a que a los alumnos de 6° y 5° grado se les puso un video educativo, que era más atemorizante, grotesco, y horrible que todas las películas de terror habidas y por haber, un video que hablaba de los inevitables y penosos cambios que vendrían con la edad, los niños estaban horrorizados, y los profesores parecían felices de haber detenido un poco la euforia descontrolada de los alumnos.

Al terminar el video las vacaciones empezarían oficialmente, pero en un pasillo se hallaba esa niña de 10 años y carácter frio, solo bebiendo agua del bebedero muy tranquila, hasta que su hermano irrumpo…

**Dib: **(heroicamente) ¡¿dónde está el? ¡¿Dónde está ese gusano intergaláctico? **Gaz: **sigue en el baño vomitando

Ambos ven salir del baño a un enfermizo y nauseabundo Zim, total y completamente alterado por lo que vio hace unos minutos

**Zim:** los humanos son asquerosos, y se vuelven más asquerosos al crecer

**Dib:** vamos Zim no seas melodramático…

**Zim:** ¡no estoy siendo eso- dramático!

**Dib:** si lo eres

**Zim:** no lo soy

**Dib: **si lo eres

**Zim: **¡no lo soy!

**Dib:** ¡si lo eres!

**Zim: **¡NO!

**Dib:** ¡SI!

**Gaz: **¡CALLENSE! Ahora vanos de aquí si no quieres pasar tus vacaciones en una silla de ruedas

Gaz y Dib se van, e igualmente Zim a sus respectivas casas, pensando en que ocupar todo ese tiempo libre

Mientras tanto en el espacio se veía flotar una nave inmensa rodeada de navecitas en la cual se encontraban los más altos, acostados ociosamente mientras un individuo llamado Yapi les leía unos memos

**Yapi: **mis altísimos, la provisión de golosinas se ha incrementado 10%, la de soda bajo 3%

**Rojo: **vez te dije que no bebieras tanta anoche

**Morado:** pero las palomitas estaban muy secas ¡¿qué esperaras que hiciera? Que más Yapi

**Yapi: **todos los invasores enviaron ya su informe mensual con excepción de Zim

**Rojo: bueno** solo es Zim, ya te puedes ir

**Morado: ¿**y qué tal si sabe que fue engañado y regrese?

Mientras los más altos se mantenían paranoicamente discutiendo que harán respecto a Zim una pequeñísima nave de servicio rondaba la inmensa, era la nave de Noé que estaba oyendo música. En uno de los intentos de sintonizar una de las billones de estaciones sin intención capto las señales que venían de la inmensa y pudo escuchar todo lo que decían, reconoció que esa podría ser su oportunidad para por fin salir de su eterna cárcel de ocio, no lo dudo ni un segundo mas y levanto el teléfono y llamo a los más altos

En la inmensa el revuelo y la duda que causaba que Zim no mandara su informe los mantenía a todos preocupados, mientras una llamada entraba, uno de los Irkens de comunicación interrumpió el alboroto

**Irken de comunicación: **mis altos, tienen una llamada

**Rojo:** ¿de quién es?

**Irken de comunicación:** de Noé

**Morado: **¿te refieres a la bola de pelos?

**Irken de comunicación:** afirmativo

**Ambos:** ya que

En la gran pantalla dentro de la inmensa se veía la imagen de Noé, sus brillantes ojos rojos, y su pálida piel verde, el vestía un uniforme extraño hecho por el mismo, una camisa morada de mangas cortas azules y blancas con los que usaba guantes y botas largos y negros, pero lo que más destacaba de él era su cabello, algo largo, despeinado y enmarañado. La imagen que los altos tenían frente de si les asqueaba y provocaba sentimientos de odio a lo que tenían enfrente.

El primero en hablar fue Noé no quería perder la oportunidad de su vida

**Noé: **(muy emocionado) hola mis altísimos más altos

**Morado: **¿Qué quieres bola de pelos? Que no ves que estamos ocupados

**Noé: **lo sé se nota, pero es que no hace mucho pasaba por aquí y sin querer filtraron señales de su nave y pude oír lo que decían y…

**Rojo:** (furiosísimo) ¡¿acaso nos estabas espiando?

**Noé: **(nervioso) no, no, no**, **no, no, fue un accidente, solo pensaba que si Zim no ha enviado nada podría yo ir a darle un mensaje de su parte para que envié su informe, después de todo ese es mi trabajo, enviar mensajes

Los más altos lo miraban pensativos respecto a lo que les acababa de decir

**Morado:** (susurrando a su colega) ¿Qué le decimos?

**Rojo: **(igual susurrando) dejémoslo ir, a lo mejor se pierde y se muere

**Morado:** me parece bien

**Noé:** entones si voy a ir a la tierra

**Morado: si**, por que no

**Noé:** (muy muy emocionado) muchas, muchas, muchas gracias mis altos, los amoson los mejores

Y mientras colgaban todos casi al mismo tiempo, los más altos reían maliciosa y victoriosamente mientras Noé aceleraba lo más que pudo para llegar a la tierra

Mientras todo eso pasaba, a unos cuantos años luz en la casa de la familia Membrana, Dib y Gaz llegaban a su casa y encontraban una sorpresa agradable, su padre el cual pasaba la gran parte del año trabajando estaba ahí, los niños tiraron sus mochilas al piso e emulsivamente corrieron a él

**Dib:** (alegre y en brazos de su padre) papá ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Prof. Membrana: **tenía unos asuntos familiares que arreglar

**Gaz: **(abrasando a su papá, sonriente pero aun así en un tono frio) ¿eso quiere decir que te vas a quedar para las vacaciones?

**Prof. Membrana: **solo 3 días, pero no significa que se vallan a quedar solos, sus tíos y la prima Niz va a venir

**Dib: **(emocionado)¿Niz va a venir?

**Prof. Membrana: **si

Dib se aparta emocionado y ansioso por recibir a su prima, era la única que le creía, la única que no lo creía loco y eso lo emocionaba mucho

Mas pasado el tiempo cuando la temprana noche ya se hizo presente tanto la casa de Dib y la casa de Zim serian visitadas.


	3. Los visitantes

bueno hola a esa persona que lee mi fic que ha de ser solo una lamento mucho la tardanza y espero te guste este capitulo :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>EL PRINCIPE DE IRK<strong>_

**CAPITULO 3:Los visitantes **

En su casa Zim estaba muy tranquilo a lado de Gir mirando televisión con su disfraz de humano, en eso escucha que tocan su puerta y el va a abrir y se encuentra con Noé

**Noé: **¡HOLA ZIM!

**Zim:** (molesto) ¿Qué quieres cerdo peludo? Estoy muy ocupado

**Noé:** bueno, puede que sí, pero tengo algo muy, muy, muy, muy importante que decirte

**Zim: ¡**¡ ¿Y QUE DEMONIOS ES?

**Noé: **los más altos me mandaron a decirte que estas retrasado con tu informe y quieren que lo mandes

**Zim:** ¿y ya?

**Noé: **pues… si… que otra cosa esperabas

**Zim: **(enojado y gritando) ¡ESTUPIDO INUTIL APESTOSO! ¿ESO ERA LO MUY IMPORTANTE QUE ME IBAS A DECIR? ¡HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADO INTENTANDO ESCLABISAR A LOS CERDOS HUMANOS QUE NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO DE ENVIAR EL INFORME! A DEMAS ¿QUIEN TE CRES PARA SER MENSAGERO DE LOS MAS ALOTOS? ¿QUIEN TE CREES PARA DECIRME QUE HACER? ¡YO SOY ZIM!

**Noé: **claro que lo eres ¡y yo soy Noé!

En eso sale Gir tomando una bebida "poop" los 3 están en silencio unos instantes… de repente Gir

Grita enérgica y alegremente

**Gir:**¡PANCHITO!

**Noé: **¡Gir!

**Zim: **¿Cuál panchito?

Gir toma de la mano a Noé y lo mete a la casa y los dos se ponen a bailar como tarados y dejan a Zim afuera.

Mientras tanto en casa de la familia membrana el timbre es tocado y se ve a una pareja casi, casi vestida igual que el profesor membrana y una chica de 14 años de cabello corto café ojos grandes de igual color, vestía jeans ajustados usaba una camisa formal y encima una playera negra sin mangas con el dibujo de un relámpago rosa. Aquellas personas eran los tíos y prima de Dib y Gaz, al entrar y ya pasado el tiempo los 3 adultos estaban sentados en la sala platicando de cosas de adultos científicos que pasan poco tiempo con sus hijos, mientras los niños se iban al piso de arriba

**Prof. Membrana: **yo realmente no sé que vaya a hacer con mi hijo, está realmente loco, se la pasa hablando de ciencia paranormal y no se interesa en lo absoluto en la ciencia real

**Sr. Membrana:** no te preocupes hermano, son cosas de la edad

**Sra. Membrana:** exacto, es solo un niño, y tiene una gran imaginación, es una etapa ya pasara

**Sr. Membrana: **deberías disfrutar a tus hijos un poco más, hoy son extraterrestres y videojuegos mañana serán chicos y chicas

**Prof. Membrana:** wow ya entendí porque ustedes no ganan tanto dinero como yo

Mientras Dib y Niz en la habitación de Dib hablando de aquellas desventuras que a Dib le toco vivir, ella creía al 100% todo lo que su primo le decía, ellos siempre se llevaron muy bien y eran muy parecidos

**Dib: **estoy un tato preocupado

**Niz:** ¿por?

**Dib:** por las vacaciones, Zim tendrá mucho tiempo para planear algo, y que tal si ya está planeando algo, tendríamos que ir a investigar

Ambos toman equipo y salen por la ventana para no ser vistos por los adultos y se dirigen sigilosamente a casa de Zim.

Después de 3 horas Zim le dispara un rayo a la puerta desintegrándola violentamente, cosa que estúpida y curiosamente no distrajo a Gir y a Noé de bailar como imbéciles, solo hasta que Zim extremadamente enojado destruye la grabadora en la que la música se reproducía

**Zim: **(enojado) ¡ya fue suficiente lárgate de aquí!

**Noé: **me puedo quedar un ratito más por favor

**Zim: **no

**Noé:** por favor

**Zim: **no

**Noé:** por favor

**Zim: **no

**Noé:** por favor

**Zim: **no

Y así siguieron mientras, sin ellos darse cuenta de que Dib y su prima los intentaban espiar

**Niz: **no puedo ver nada, las ramas me estorban

**Dib:** guarda silencio nos pueden oír

**Niz:** (un poco desesperada) es que no veo nada, y a todo esto que están haciendo

**Dib: **oh, oh

**Niz: ¿**qué significa ese "oh, oh"?

**Dib: **hay otro

**Niz: **¡¿hay otro extraterrestre?

**Dib:** sí, seguramente está reuniendo un equipo o algo así

**Niz:** esto es malo

Mientras ellos observaban y los 2 extraterrestres discutían sin sentido, hasta que Zim llego al límite y su ira era incontenible, empezó a empujar a Noé pero él era más alto y pesado por lo que muy apenas lo movió, fue entonces que decidió sacar la artillería pesada, de su PAK saco unos inmensos brazos que empujaron a Noé a la puerta.

Mientras eso pasaba a adentro Dib se alarmo mucho y dio la orden de retirada, salió corriendo más rápido de lo que se podría imaginar, dejando a su prima muy por detrás

**Niz:** ¡Dib espérame! ¡Está muy obscuro aquí ni siquiera sé donde estoy!

Pero Dib ya estaba bastante lejos y no la oía para nada, ella solo empezó a caminar intentando recordar el camino, desesperanzada y muy paranoica, no paso mucho y ella empezó a escuchar pasos de tras de ella, Niz acelero el paso y al mismo tiempo quien estaba de tras de ella, su paranoia creció y empezó a correr y de igual manera los pasos que venían de tras de ella, el miedo que sentía estaba hasta el tope, tanto que su sentido común se apago por completo, lo que hizo que cerrara sus ojos y torpemente tropezará. Ella sentía que era el fin no se molesto en abrir los ojos, mientras la misteriosa persona de tras de ella le hablaba y la picaba con la rama de un árbol para ver si seguía viva, esa persona era Noé que por razones que ni el mismo entiende la quería ayudar

**Noé: **hola ¿sigues viva niña rara?

En eso ella abre sus ojos y toma la rama, y se levanta y empieza a golpear a Noé con ella y a patearlo enérgicamente, mientras decía cosas sin sentido

**Niz: **

**Niz: **(golpeándolo y gritando) ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso maldito? ¡Muere! ¡Muere! Vas a ver llamare a la policía ¡Muere! No que muy rápido ¿Por qué no huyes cobarde?

**Noé: **(adolorido y entre golpes) yo no quería dañarte solo quería ayudarte, descuida entiendo tu ira, sigue golpeando

**Niz: **(más tranquila y dejando de golpear) ¿acaso eres masoquista o qué?

**Noé: **ni idea de lo que hables, pero estoy acostumbrado a los golpes

Al oíreso Niz se empezó a sentir culpable por lo pasado y se produjo un silencio algo incomodo hasta que Noé lo rompe con su entusiasta y ruidosa voz

**Noé: **¿quieres que te lleve con el niño cabezón? Yo vi para donde fue

**Niz: **(algo dudosa todavía)de acuerdo, pero si intentas algo te juro que te va a ir mal

**Noé:** (alegre) ven sube a mi nave yo te llevare

Niz y Noé suben a la nave, como Niz sabe muy poco de los Irken no se preocupa por el símbolo dibujado en la nave y tampoco por el rosa característico de la nave, la cual para reducir sospechas se movía a 4 ruedas como los autos de la tierra, y aun más conveniente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que el chico a su lado era un extraterrestre, a pesar de que su disfraz era igual de obvio que el de Zim, solo unos lentes de contacto simulando ojos humanos igual que Zim y una cachucha para cubrir sus antenas. Ellos hablaron de cosas él era realmente gracioso y alegre estaba de de muy buen humor, claro puesto que para sus ojos había tenido el mejor día de su vida, mientras Niz se deleitaba con las locuras que decía y hacia se agradaron al instante. Después de un rato llegaron a la casa de los Membrana y hubo que despedirse

**Noé:** muy bien aquí estamos, fue un placer entregarte a tu casa

**Niz: **no es mi casa pero aquí es donde debo estar, así que gracias por traerme

Cuando dijo eso cerró la puerta y se metió por la ventana, dejando a Noé deleitado por esa palabra, la palabra gracias nadie se la había dicho nunca, ella fue la primera en ser amable y tratarlo con respeto y el no podía estar más feliz, tanto que paso toda la noche volando por la tierra, con el único deseo de esperar verla otra vez para agradecerle haberle agradecido


	4. Encuentro

_**EL PRINCIPE DE IRK**_

**CAPITULO 4: el encuentro **

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que Noé y Niz se encontraron, y el profesor membrana se tenía que ir para trabajar, junto con el su hermano y su cuñada para ir a los laboratorios con él, los padres de Niz a diferencia del de Dib y Gaz esperaban llegar pronto, ellos no pasaban mucho tiempo con su hija, pero a diferencia del profesor si pasaban mucho más tiempo con ella.

**Prof. Membrana:** bien niños nos tenemos que ir, su prima Niz se quedara a cargo

**Sra. Membrana: **intentaremos regresar lo más pronto que se pueda

**Sr. Membrana:** nos vemos y recuerden no vayan a quemar la casa mientras no estamos

Y así se fueron los 3 dejando a los niños solos en la casa, realmente nada nuevo

**Niz:** (bromeando) bien mis niños ahora que estamos solos podemos hacer lo que queramos je, je

Pero no obtiene ninguna respuesta de sus primos los cuales estaban muy concentrados en un videojuego y una revista de temática paranormal respectivamente

**Niz:** (sarcástica) vaya que ánimos, ¿quieren que pida pizza o qué?

**Dib y Gaz: **¡sí!

Niz toma el teléfono y empieza marcar al cerdo de la pizza para ordenar, al colgar solo era cuestión de esperar a ver a qué horas traían la pizza.

En eso Noé en su nave se acerca a la casa de los membrana esperando el momento en que Niz saliera para agradecer su amabilidad hacia él, en ese preciso momento ve al repartidor de pizza acercándose a la puerta y se le ocurre una idea brillante. El se le aparece por detrás y lo atrapa, lo amordaza, lo sube a su nave y le quita la gorra y la pizza

**Noé: **descuide buen hombre, le regresare sus cosas después de un rato

Disfrazado de repartidor de pizza se acerca a la puerta y toca el timbre nervioso esperando a que alguien abra la puerta, prontamente Niz abre y encuentra a Noé

**Niz:** ¿tu?

**Noé:** yo

**Niz:** no sabía que trabajabas en el cerdo de la pizza

**Noé: **…si…yo trabajo en el cerdo de la pizza y vine a dejar tu pedido

**Niz:** bueno pues gracias

**Noé: **¡otra vez esa palabra!

**Niz:** ¿disculpa?

**Noé:** me dijiste gracias 2 veces ayer y ahora, nadie en mi vida me había dicho esa palabra antes, así que quiero hacer algo por ti por ser tan amable, agradecerte por agradecerme

**Niz: **¿agradecerme por agradecerte?

**Noé: **entonces…

**Niz: **está bien,entonces nos vemos en la biblioteca a las 5:00PM

**Noé: **muy bien nos vemos, aquí tienes la pizza

Él le dio la pizza y se fue, mientras ella entraba y veía a sus primos

**Gaz: ¿**por qué razón te tardaste tanto?

**Niz:** porque el repartidor era súper amable, niña lista

**Dib:** y por eso vas a tener una cita con el

**Niz: **esos no son sus asuntos niños listos, ahora guarden silencio que va empezar la repetición del capítulo de misterios misteriosos que no vi

Dib y su prima veían la tele muy atentos mientras Gaz estaba con sus videojuegos. La hora había llegado ya y Niz fue a la biblioteca, muy discretamente, sin llamar mucho la atención de sus primos, ella se sentía muy extraña era como una especie de cita, ella nunca tuvo uno, era esa típica chica rara a la que nadie tenía en cuenta, su mente estaba llena de dudas, se sentía un extraño equilibrio entre lo desconcertante del asunto y la emoción de saber que probablemente había alguien que sintiera algo por ella. Era un tanto nauseabundo

Cuando por fin llego a la biblioteca vio a Noé sentado tarareando, el tipo despedía un aura bastante inocente, parecía que el desconcierto y desconfianza que ella sentía disminuía solo con verlo, ella se acercaba lentamente y Noé se encontraba alegre de que ella llegara y poder saldar su deuda.

**Niz:** hola

**Noé:** wow me alegra que al fin hayas llegado, como puedo agradecer toda tu amabilidad

**Niz: **¿Por qué insistes tanto en eso?

**Noé: **porque eres la primera criatura que me muestra algo de bondad, y es tan sorprendente y es lo más lindo que alguien haya hecho por mí, y no me iré hasta pagar todo lo que me has dado, así que quieres que haga

**Niz: **primero que te olvides de eso, no hay necesidad de eso

**Noé: **pero ¿Por qué?

**Niz:** porque te lo mereces, la gente buena debe de ser tratada así y hasta mejor

**Noé:** (extrañado) pero… tu… pero… no tiene sentido, digo sigues endeudándome más y no quieres nada es como si me lo estuvieras regalando

**Niz:** precisamente

**Noé: **(enojado) ¡ENTOSNES QUE CHINCHES ESTOY HACIENDO AQUÍ!

**Niz:** mira si te quieres ir vete, yo solo quería conocerte y ser tu amiga

**Noé:** …eso era todo, querías ser mi amiga… y yo… yo… yo te…

En ese preciso monto Noé rompe a llorar estéricamente suplicando disculpas

**Noé:** (llorando como loco) ¡perdóname! ¿Por qué fui tan malo te grite y dije chinches? ¡Perdón!

**Niz:** no importa ya, solo dime si te gustaría juntarte conmigo

**Noé:** (aun llorando pero más clamado) ¿y por qué quieres que sea tu amigo después de todo esto?

**Niz:** porque eres especial, porque nadie había sido tan amable conmigo ni siquiera mi primo, y mis padres solo lo son cuando están o cuando no hago ninguna estupidez, eres el chico más amable que he conocido

**Noé: **¿es en serio?

**Niz: **si

**Noé: **bueno entonces que somos amigos, ¿ahora qué hacemos?

**Niz:** no sé, ¿quieres ir a comer algo?

**Noé: **claro

Y así estos 2 se fueron y se divirtieron platicando, Noé cada vez se acostumbraba a la amabilidad básica de Niz sin sentirlo como la gran cosa y este la pagaba de la misma manera siendo amable con ella y él se veía un tanto más normal ante los demás al adoptar esta actitud, ella le hablaba a él de lo que le gustaba como la televisión, y los libros; ella amaba el olor de los libros, dibujar y escribir historias, a él le gustaba hacer cosas, Noé se la vivía sin hacer nada nunca que todo aquello le divertía tanto o más que a ella.

Ellos acordaron verse en otra ocasión, esperando pasarla igual de bien. Pero Noé sabia o más bien creía que debía volver pronto a casa con los suyos, aunque estos lo detestaban, la fidelidad que sentía por su imperio era fuerte aunque honestamente él nunca se había sentido tan feliz


	5. iniciando una revolucion

_**EL PRINCIPE DE IRK**_

**CAPITULO 5: iniciando una revolución **

Los días pasaban y Noé y Niz se seguían viendo, ya llevaban así una semana, ambos adoraban estar con el otro. Un día ellos estaban caminando y platicando, Noé llevaría a Niz a casa de sus primos, ella adoraba caminar y platicar

**Noé: **no entiendo porque vamos a la librería tan seguido si en la biblioteca puedes leer gratis

**Niz:** no me gusta la biblioteca, me desespera el silencio

**Noé:** ya veo

**Niz:** oye, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

**Noé: **adelante

**Niz:** ¿Qué quieres hacer?

**Noé:** ¿Cuándo? ¿Mañana?

**Niz:** no, me refiero al resto de tu vida, que quieres para ti en el futuro

**Noé: **nadie me había preguntado eso, ¿Qué hay de ti?

**Niz: **yo quisiera escribir historias, como las de los libros que me gusta leer, ese es mi sueño

**Noé:** ¡genial! mi único deseo es servir a mi imperio, aunque casi nunca hago nada

**Niz: **¿tu imperio? Vaya eso es raro, ¿de dónde vienes?

**Noé: **(suspirando) de un lugar muy lejano

**Niz: **¿te importaría contarme ese lugar?

**Noé: **si eso quieres…

Así Noé le conto todo, aunque nunca revelo que se trataba de un planeta o sociedad extraterrestre, él le conto acerca de todo lo que era el imperio Irken, quienes eran sus líderes, cuál era su ambición, le conto sobre los logros, y de su sociedad, su jerarquía y quien era él para el imperio, todo lo decía en un retorcidísimo orgullo e ingenuidad inmensas, lo cual causo una reacción muy extraña en Niz. Ella siempre ha sido indiferente a los problemas ajenos, pero siempre está dispuesta a aconsejar, ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, se sentía enojada, no sabía si estaba enojada con ese sistema en que la discriminación y la dominación son primordiales; o si estaba enojada con Noé por su ceguera extrema ante esto, ella simplemente estallo.

**Niz: **¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! Dejas que pasen encima de ti como si fueras un tapete

**Noé:** pero ese es mi lugar, es mi condena por…

**Niz:** ¡POR SER DIFERENTE! ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de la gran injusticia que es eso?

**Noé: **pero así es como vivimos, es así como deben ser las cosas, es lo que nos merecemos

**Niz:** pero no te gustaría tener algo mejor, hace muchos años de este lado del planeta la gente peleaba para liberarse de los reinos que se imponían y estaban dispuestos a morir por libertad e igualdad

**Noé:** a ver deja veo si entendí, dices que debo levantarme en contra de los más altos para ser libre

**Niz:** no solo por ti, sino por los demás que están contigo abajo, son maltratados, y por los que fueron conquistados, y la violencia no tiene porque ser la primera opción

**Noé:** pero…yo quiero a los más altos

**Niz:** está bien Noé, pero…

**Noé:** aunque no me gusta me traten mal, estoy acostumbrado pero no me gusta, no creo que a nadie le guste

**Niz: **…alguien dijo hace mucho "prefiero morir de pie que vivir arrodillado" y yo pienso igual

**Noé: **¡wow!

Noé da media vuelta y se dije a su nave, serio y callado, muy decidido de lo que va a hacer

**Niz:** ¿a dónde vas?

**Noé: a** casa, a intentar cambiar las cosas, ya no quiero ser maltratadoy no quiero que nadie más sea maltratado, todo esto lo sé y lo quiero gracias a ti

Noé va y se acerca a Niz y la abraza fuertemente en señal de agradecimiento. Niz siempre supo que sentía algo aparte de una amistad por Noé, siempre lo sintió pero jamás se atrevió a decir nada, ella quería estar con él más que nada, en ese momento decidió decir algo, aunque estaba paralizada por los nervios, sentía sus piernas quemándose mientras Noé la abrazaba agradecido, tenía que decir algo porque podía ser esa la última vez que lo vería

**Niz:**(nerviosa)…Noé…. Me gustaría…decirte algo… es algo difícil…pero

**Noé: **(apartándose de Niz) Niz no sigas, estos días vi mucha tv y películas como para saber a dónde va esto… y no creo que este bien… yo

**Niz: **(triste) oh… está bien… lamento todo esto… en serio

**Noé: …**yo te he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo

En ese momento se quita su gorra y los lentes dejando al descubierto sus antenas y sus enormes ojos rojos, eso petrifica a Niz, y Noé parece respirar profundamente

**Noé:** yo no soy un humano como tú, yo te he mentido desde que nos conocimos… es por esto que no está bien… de lo contrario yo… yo igual quisiera pero no…tu jamás querrías estar con un extraterrestre

**Niz:**… pero… y si yo quiero

**Noé:** ¿quieres?

**Niz:** si

Un tanto nerviosos se miraron el uno al otro, era una situación nueva, Noé fue el primero en hacer algo y se acerco a ella y nuevamente la abraso fuertemente, era sorprendente, Noé jamás se había sentido así, era acaso lo que llamaban amor, cosa que en un Irken era imposible

**Noé: ya** me voy, aun tengo algo mas por hacer… espero volverte a ver

Noé se aparto de ella y la miro sonriente recordando la misión en la que él se inicio inspirado por las palabras de Niz, dejándola atrás se dirigió a su nave y arranco rápidamente, el entorno se estremeció por el despegar de la nave, y Niz se quedo clavada en el suelo con la vista al cielo, diciendo…

**Niz: **yo también espero verte otra vez


	6. Rebelión

_**EL PRINCIPE DE IRK**_

**CAPITULO 6: Rebelión **

Noé había abandonado la tierra rápidamente, y no tardo en encontrar la inmensa, todo estaba en calma, los más altos disfrutaban comiendo mini donas

**Morado:** estas cosas son geniales puedes comer más de una a la vez

Era una imagen perturbarte, los más altos comían como locos parecían no masticar y tenían varias donas en sus 2 delgados dedos como pinzas usándolas como anillos, y reían sin sentido

De repente uno de los Irkens de comunicación los interrumpe

**Irken de comunicación: **mis altos, tienen una solicitud de abordaje

**Rojo:** ¡¿ahora qué? ¿De quién?

**Irken de comunicación:** es la bola de pelos, mis altos

**Rojo:**(enojado)¿Por qué él? Creí que estaba muerto

**Morado:** (en un tono muy siniestro) ya estoy arto de él, habrá que hacer algo nosotros

Los más altos, empezaron a planear una emboscada de guardias que atacaría a Noé en para que para que los más altos dejaran de preocuparse de que él los siguiera molestando.

**Rojo:** déjalo entrar, es hora de acabar con esto

Se veía la gigantesca nave de la inmensa rodeada de pequeñas naves haciendo guardia, entre todas se veía la nave Noé, aboyada y vieja. Se veía como de la inmensa salía un tubo que se conectaba a la pequeña nave de Noé, para que entrara

Al entrar Noé se sentía tan pequeño e inferior, no cualquiera entraba a la inmensa, pero esta era la oportunidad para poder hablar con los más altos, era su oportunidad de cambiar el mundo de crear una revolución

**Morado: **bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?

**Noé: **he venido a hablar con ustedes, me gustaría que las cosas cambiaran

**Rojo: **¿a qué cosas te refieres? Bola de pelos

**Noé: **(un tanto más asertivo) a cosas como esas, no quiero que me llamen bola de pelos, ni que me discriminen por tener cabello, ni que discriminen a los mas bajitos, y también que las atrocidades de ruina inevitable 2 se acaben

**Morado: **¿y eso es todo?

**Noé:** …pues…si

Los más altos estallan a carcajadas por las cosas que Noé dijo, reían y reían descontroladamente, no solo ellos, sino igual los pilotos y los encargados de las comunicaciones, todos en la inmensa se reían de los nuevos ideales de Noé, el joven se sentía herido, y casi a punto de estallar en llanto tanto de tristeza como de rabia

**Noé:** (con una vos que denotaba sus ganas de llorar) ¿a caso creen que esto es una broma?

**Rojo: **bien cabeza peluda te perdonamos, solo porque has dicho el mejor chiste que hemos escuchado en nuestras vidas

**Noé: **¿perdonarme qué? Yo no vine a pedir disculpas, es mas ustedes son los que deberían disculparse, todo lo que dije iba en serio

**Morado: ¿**estabas hablando en serio?

**Noé: **así es

**Rojo: **(enojado) ¡insolente!, esta es un insulto a tus altísimos, ¡retráctate ahora!

**Noé: **no

**Morado:** sabes que insultarnos es el peor crimen que puedas cometer, retráctate y perdonaremos tu inútil y apestosa vida

**Noé:** ¡jamás me voy a retractar! Lo que estamos haciendo es repulsivo, vamos y matamos sujetos inocentes, para convertir su planeta en cualquier capricho que tengan, o los esclavizamos, no conformes con eso, discriminamos a los de nuestra raza solo por ser más pequeños

**Rojo**: ¡YA BASTA DE ESTO! ¡GUARDIAS! ¡MATENLO!

De la nada aparecen guardias armados preparados para satisfacer el deseo del más alto rojo, de sus PAKS salían armas todas apuntando a un solo objetivo, parecía fácil, extremadamente fácil, las armas estaban cargadas preparadas para disparar, solo era cuestión de un movimiento.

Los guardias estaban listos y alegres de cumplir con su deber, sus armas se accionaron y lanzaron un rayo a la dirección de Noé, el cual de un salto evito el disparo, al percatarse de eso un guardia corrió a su dirección para intentar atraparlo, Noé rápidamente lo esquiva, en cuanto llega otro por un costado y Noé lo golpea con el codo, por el otro costado llega otro y Noé se voltea y lo patea

Noé quería huir y rápidamente idea un plan, se su propio PAK saca un poco una arma laser y los disparos empezaron, Noé corría al conducto por el cual abordo la inmensa, mientras el fuego cruzaba por todos lados, él simplemente quería salir de ahí, y estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando uno de los guardias por detrás se aparece por detrás, cuando Noé lo nota hace algo en extremo perturbador viniendo de él, salta y cae en la espalda del guardia, el guardia por un momento pierde de vista a Noé, en ese momento se ve a Noé con todas sus fuerzas intentando sacarle el PAK, cuando este está a nada de quedar suelto Noé retoma su camino dejando a todos los presentes atónitos por lo presenciado.

Ya en su nave, Noé se disponía a escapar, despego lo más rápido que pudo, pero la cosa no terminaba ahí, pronto las naves al rededor de la inmensa abrieron fuego contra la pequeña navecita de Noé, algo particular de las naves de los Irkens de servicio, como comerciantes, cocineros y en su defecto Noé, era que eran mucho más pequeñas, y más resistentes para evitar que algo les pasara, en especial por los cocineros, ya que la comida era realmente importante para ellos, eso le fue de mucha ventaja al Irken de cabellera extraña. Él a veces regresaba los disparos, pero las naves de servicio no tenían armas poderosas, en ese momento solo se dedico a escapar para evitarse de problemas, pelear era inútil en ese momento lo único que debía hacer era esquivar los tiros y salir lo más rápido que sea a donde sea.

Después de unas horas lo logro, total y completamente cansado, aun no se explicaba como lo hizo, Noé estaba cansado pero satisfecho, sentía algo muy diferente dentro de él, se sentía un tanto pleno, él encontró en si mismo algo perdido, algo que pertenece a todo Irken, ese instinto guerrero dentro de todo Irken, lo que era natural para cualquiera, reprimido dentro de él durante años, exploto oportunamente y con talento natural, aquel que había mostrado años atrás en la academia. Se sentía pleno por haber experimentado gran gama de sentimientos en su vida, desde el rechazo y la tristeza pasando por el amor y el deseo de libertad hasta un instinto acecino y guerrero.

Noé, tenía aun mucho que pensar si quería iniciar esta revolución, sabía que por bueno que fuese su desempeño el solo no podría hacer nada, que necesitaba gente de su lado para lograrlo, ¿pero quién?

Noé, volaba tranquilo por el espacio, sin darse cuenta que alguien estaba cerca, una nave con una ingeniería de distintos planetas más que nada Vortiana. Después de todo lo que habían pasado los "Resisti" estaban aun vivíos y aun con intenciones de detener "Ruina Inevitable II"


	7. Resistencia

_**EL PRINCIPE DE IRK**_

**CAPITULO 7: Resistencia**

Noé volaba tranquilo, y aun incrédulo por lo que paso hace unos momentos, se sentía bien, un poco en contacto con sus raíces. No tenía idea de que no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un grupo que lo vigilaba.

Los Resisti después de todo lo que ellos pasaron estaban listos para nuevamente intentar detener "Ruina inevitable II" y derrocar al imperio Irken.

**Lard Nar: **bien, ya estamos listos para intentarlo de nuevo, ¿alguien tiene una idea?

**Spleenk:** ¡miren todos hay una nave Irken por ahí!

**Lard Nar:** ¡hay que atraparlo y obligarlo a que nos diga cosas!

De la nueva nave que los Resisti consiguieron sacaron un rayo apuntando a la nave de Noé este poco a poco iba atrayendo la nave de Noé a la suya, el rayo era muy poderoso por lo cual no pudo hacer nada, se empezó a asustar cuando de repente escucha voces que le exigen salir, la nave era bastante grande como para que la nave de Noé cupiera adentro, al abrir Noé noto a todos los Resisty apuntadlo con armas

**Lard Nar:** ¡atrápenlo!

Un par de miembros de la resistencia tomaron a Noé de los brazos y lo llevaron a otra parte de la nave, y lo mantenían sujetado, mientras Lard Nar se sentaba en una silla bastante grande desde donde dirigía a todo su equipo

**Lard Nar:** bien, supongo que querrás irte…

**Noé: **¿Quiénes usted? ¿Qué quiere de mí?

**Lard Nar: **solo queremos que contestes unas preguntas y si lo haces bien perdonaremos tu patética vida

Al mismo tiempo de decir eso, Lard Nar saca un arma laser y la apunta directo a Noé, Noé traga saliva y se pone nervioso

**Noé: **¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?

**Schloonktapooxis:** ¿Cuál es tu talla de zapatos?

Todos se le quedan viendo raros por unos segundos, por la pregunta tan rara de Schloonktapooxis

**Noé: **bueno las botas que uso son…

**Lard Nar**:(enojado) ¡NO! ¡No! No contestes eso (Lard Nar acerca más el arma a la cara de Noé)

**Noé: **(asustado) está bien, está bien, ¿Qué quieres que conteste? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

**Lard Nar:** ¡somos los Resisti! Y quiero que nos digas más sobre los Irkens y sus debilidades

**Noé:** ¿los Resisti? ¿Los que quieren evitar ruina inevitable 2 y destruir al imperio Irken?

**Lard Nar: **sí, sí, esos mismos…

**Noé:** espera (mientras retiraba el retiraba el arma de su cara) yo igual quiero que las cosas cambien, y que ruina inevitable 2 se termine

**Lard Nar: **(vuelve a poner el arma en frente de él) no te creo, eres bastante alto, no querrías sacrificar tu posición por alguien mas

**Noé: **¿Cuál posición? Todos me odian y seguramente me están buscando. ¿Quieren conocer nuestras debilidades**?**

Noé se levanta y se dirige a su nave seguido de todo el grupo apuntándolo con sus armas, volvieron a la silla y Noé mostro un pequeño aparato que mostro una proyección holográfica con una imagen de Zim y lenguaje Irken al lado

**Noé: **verán este es Zim, un invasor, los PAKS de los invasores esta modificado para hacer de sus cuerpos más resistentes, y que se recuperen más rápido, también que necesiten comer menos, sin embargo Zim parece ser lastimado por muchas cosas de la tierra, como carne, frijoles o agua, no sé si son alergias personales o algo que podría dañarnos a todos, pero es algo por lo que podemos empezar

Todos menos Lar Nar parecían contentos y convencidos por las palabas de Noé, el solo bajo de la silla y aun seguía apuntando a Noé con su arma. Se iba acercando poco a poco haciendo mas evidente la diferencia de altura a cada paso

**Lar Nar:** (apuntando y sonriendo) tú… Bienvenido a los Resisti

Lar Nar inmediatamente baja el arma y Noé le roba un abrazo. Empezando una nueva alianza y así una nueva misión con Noé al lado de los Resisti.

Ahora el plan era simple, la organización junto a su más reciente miembro, se dirigirían a la tierra en busca de municiones, unos buscando agua, otra carne y otros asegurándose de conseguir la mayor cantidad de pegamento para evitar que se pudieran defender.

Así mientras los Resisti buscaban que mas añadir al arsenal para poder amenazar al imperio, y terminar con ruina inevitable II. Los Irkens recorrían el espacio en busca de aquel traidor, de aquel joven cuya osadía recorrió el espacio en las bocas chismosas de todos los rincones conquistados por el imperio Irken.

Mientras los Resisti recorrían la tierra, la relación entre Noé y Lar Nar se fue haciendo más y más

Cercana, Noé prontamente se volvió el favorito de Lar Nar, ambos se empezaron a contar cosas tan personales del uno al otro, estrechando cada vez más su relación, como si fueran familia.

Noé, no podía estar más contento de lo que estaba en ese momento, se sentía tan realizado y cerca de detener las injusticias del lugar y las personas con las que vivió toda su vida.

Al fin sentía que tenía un lugar al que pertenecía, que tenía amigos y que alguien lo escuchaba, el joven verde estaba tan contento que no se podía contener a actuar un tanto ridículo pero aun así no le importaba, era sin duda como él lo veía uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

Ya después de recolectar todo el armamento necesario era hora de empezar la siguiente fase del plan.

**Schloonktapooxis: **¿y ahora qué?

**Lar Nar:** ahora habrá que contactar a los más altos, y hacer lo que Noé dijo

**Schloonktapooxis: **¿y qué dijo?

**Lar Nar**: que no lo recuerdas, iremos a hablar con los más altos para que desistan y si no quieren empezar a atacar, no entiendo porque sigues siendo el segundo al mando

**Schloonktapooxis: **porque soy genial

Lar Nar golpeo su cara con la palma de su mano, mientras Schloonktapooxis se iba a continuar con los planes. En eso llega Noé muy emocionado por lo que se estaba a punto de hacer, devolviéndole a Lar Nar un poco de ánimo

**Noé: **estoy realmente emocionado por esto

**Lar Nar: **yo igual, nunca estuvimos tan cerca de vencer al imperio, todo gracias a ti

**Noé: **¿en serio?

**Lar Nar:** así es, no solo nos has compartido las debilidades de los Irkens, sino que nos inspiraste a creer en un futuro mejor

**Noé:** entonces creo que también sería correcto agradecer a Niz, sin ella yo no sería lo que soy hoy ni soñaríamos con lo que soñamos, la amo tanto por eso, por ser una soñadora

**Lar Nar:** ¿amor? Pensé que los Irkens no lo sentían, pero has demostrado ser muy diferente, me recuerdas tanto a mi hijo, antes de que los Irkens terminaran con todo.

**Noé:** ¿y cómo fue?, a mí nunca me cuentan nada

**Lar Nar:** fue lo más horrible, mi raza se caracteriza por su inteligencia y paranoia, por lo que siempre estábamos creando grandes armas para defendernos, cuando nos hicimos aliados de los Irkens ellos usaron nuestra tecnología en su beneficio, pero luego la usaron en nuestra contra, destruyendo nuestro planeta, y a mi familia en el proceso, termine como prisionero, y cuando escapamos algunos jure que el imperio Irken pagaría por destruir mi paneta, y a mi familia

**Noé:**… lo siento mucho señor

**Lar Nar:** descuida, tú no tienes la culpa, al contrario gracias a ti estamos más cerca de hacer justicia.


	8. El inicio del colapso

_**EL PRINCIPE DE IRK**_

**CAPITULO 8: El inicio del colapso**

Todos se encontraban listos para empezar esta misión, los Resisti se encaminaban en busca de algo más grande que la inmensa, buscaban llegar a la cuna de la civilización y capital del gran imperio formado a la fuerza por los Irkens, el mismísimo planeta de Irk.

Era una misión que los ponía a dudar a todos, sentían que este era el mayor paso en el que estuvieran involucrados, pero a la vez emocionados por lo que hacían, era el inicio de su revolución.

**Noé: **…y… ¿Qué haremos cuando llegamos?

**Lar Nar: **tú lo dijiste, intentar comunicarnos y si no funciona, usaremos la fuerza

Noé, trago saliva y respiro profundo, y tomo sus municiones, así como los demás, preparados salieron en naves individuales pequeñas para no ser vistos. Cuidadosamente descendían a la superficie del planeta. Al aterrizar nuevamente se reunieron

**Noé: ¿**Y quién va a hablar?

**Lar Nar: **tu

**Noé: ¿**yo?

**Lar Nar: **Tú vas a ser quien hable, tú fuiste el que empezó todo esto

Noé acepto nervioso lo que le encargó Lar Nar, después de todo él tenía razón, busco el punto más alto donde todos lo pudieran escuchar, se tragó los nervios y comenzó a sacar las palabras de su boca y alma

**Noé: **atención todos nosotros somos los Resisti, queremos comunicarles un mensaje

Prontamente cientos de cámaras lo enfocaron y los más altos lo veían todo desde la inmensa

**Noé: **Exigimos el cese de la operación ruina inevitable 2, hemos visto todo lo que pasa a causa de esta, y también exigimos que se deje de discriminar al que sea más bajo

Las palabras de Noé llamaban la atención de todos, y en especial de los más altos, todos quedaban anonadados con lo que él decía no sabían cómo reaccionar ni que decir solo lo escuchaban lo, escuchaban hablar

**Noé:** Si no se cumplen estas esas exigencias pacíficamente entonces nos veremos obligados a proceder con violencia, Tomaremos por asalto este planeta y todos los planetas que hayan sido conquistados por la fuerza Irken, también aquellos que estén en proceso de conquista

Los más altos ya no lo podían soportar aparecieron en las pantallas muy enojados y diciendo

**Rojo: ¡**Ya basta! ¡Quiero su cabeza!

**Noé: (**susurrando a Lar Nar) ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

**Lar Nar:** (gritando) ¡A las naves!

Todos los Resisti salieron corriendo a las naves mientras otros tantos Irkens los perseguían enojados. Al llegar ya a las naves despegaron y empezaron a atacar con las municiones que habían traído de la tierra, litros de agua cayendo por doquier quemando sus verdes pieles, igual dejando caer kilos de carne y frijoles sobre ellos. Era increíblemente loca la cantidad de carne agua y todas esas cosas. Ellos lograron escapar deseando de que las grandes estragos.

Se encaminaron a cumplir lo que habían dicho, parte de ellos habían ido a planetas ya conquistados por los Irkens cuyos habitantes habían sido esclavizados, otros planetas en plena vía de ser conquistados encontraron al invasor y lo regresaron. Así sucesivamente con todos los planetas, fue un trabajo duro pero valió la pena según ellos, periódicamente ya todos los Irkens estaban en Irk. Ya casi toda la operación ruina inevitable 2 estaba detenida, toda la resistencia se sentía orgullosa.

Todos estaban contentos de lo logrado, Noé tenía tantas ganas de ir a ver a Niz para hablar con ella y decirle todo lo que habían logrado. Después de pedir permiso a Lar Nar, el joven se dirigió en su nave a la tierra en busca de su amada y mejor amiga.

Al llegar busco nuevamente la casa de Dib, y se puso nuevamente su disfraz. Cuando al fin la encontró se alegro mucho. Mientras dentro estaban Dib, Gaz, y Niz sentados en la sala viendo la televisión, cuando de repente tocan a la puerta, Niz se dirige a abrir y se encuentra con Noé, al que abraza muy emocionada de verlo.

**Niz: (**diciendo a sus primos desde la puerta)no me tardo volveré en un rato

Niz sale junto a Noé y los dos pasean y platican durante casi toda la tarde hasta el anochecer. Mientras tanto en la casa, Dib se levantaba de su asiento victoriosamente

**Dib:** al fin lo termine, este aparato me permitirá rastrear a cualquier tipo de extraterrestre, lo programe con el ADN de Zim y puede encontrar a cualquiera de su tipo

**Gaz:** me da igual

**Dib: **bien, iré a probar esta belleza, no tardare

**Gaz: **me da igual

Dib salió y empezó a probar su pequeño aparato, ya en la calle empezó a vagar para ver si detectaba alguna señal.

Mientras tanto Noé y Niz se detuvieron en un parque cercano y continuaban platicando

**Niz:** wow, ¡todo eso es increíble! Me alegro tanto por ustedes

**Noé:** todo esto gracias a ti

**Niz: **en serio jamás había escuchado algo tan genial, me gustaría mucho escribir tu historia

**Noé: **eso sería genial

Ellos seguían platicando y pasando el tiempo, mientras Dib seguía caminado, se dirigía a casa de Zim, pero el aparato había detectado una señal más fuerte y más cerca en dirección al parque, Dib por su naturaleza curiosa decidió ir a investigarla

Noé y Niz continuaban en lo suyo, estaban tan felices juntos, reían y charlaban. Sin saber que Dib se acercaba, en búsqueda de la fuente de la señal que recibía. Sin embargo para ellos 2 era la despedida

**Noé:** bien, ya me tengo que ir

**Niz:** ten mucho cuidado, te voy a extrañar

**Noé:** no te preocupes, volveré en cuanto pueda

Ambos se abrasaron fuertemente unos segundos y luego al separarse se tomaban de las manos mientras veían el cielo nocturno, que a pesar de que el aire estuviera contaminado y las luces de la ciudad no dejaban ver las estrellas, simplemente era inspirador. Mientras aun Noé seguía con la vista en el cielo, Niz se paró de puntillas y se acercaba a él para darle un beso en la mejilla, cuando estaba a nada de besarlo Noé gira y sus bocas están tan juntas que casi se besan.

Niz se sonrojo bastante y se paro nuevamente como de costumbre, Noé se sentía algo confundido por eso, pero se sonrió un instante después, hubo un silencio incomodo y después Noé se agacho lentamente hacia Niz para besarla, y Niz le siguió la corriente, lentamente se acercaban, y terminaron besándose.


	9. El colapso

_**EL PRINCIPE DE IRK**_

**CAPITULO 9: El colapso **

Los ojos en la gran cabeza de Dib no creían lo que estaba mirando. Al perseguir la señal de su máquina rastró al Irken mas cerca de su posición, en un momento tan estremecedor que no podía creer ni entender lo que presenciaba. Instintivamente lo que hizo fue gritar y correr horrorizado como nadie se lo habría imaginado, lo que llamo la atención de su prima que dejo de hacer lo que hacía por ir tras su primo.

Dib continúo huyendo cuando se topo con Zim bloqueando su camino

**Zim:**(gritando y riendo) ¡míralo GIR, el odioso terrícola huye despavorido por nuestro genio maligno!

**GIR:** ¡me gustan los pavos!

**Dib:** (confundido) ahora no tengo tiempo para esto

**Zim:** tienes razón, ya no te queda tiempo, porque cuando accione mi brillante plan del bronceador controla mentes con aroma a coco, ¡este puerco planeta vera quien manda!

**Dib: **(enojado y a punto de llorar) ¡te dije que no tenía tiempo para esto!

En ese momento Dib tomo la botella de bronceador que Zim tenía en las manos arrojándola y estrellándola contra el suelo, derramando su contenido, y después corrió a casa secando las lágrimas de ira que empañaban sus anteojos, dejando a Zim confundido

**Zim: **waaa ¡esa era la única botella que tenia! ¿y qué voy a hacer ahora?

Hubo un momento de silencio

**GIR: **¿quiere ir por unos tacos jefecito?

**Zim:** si por qué no

Y se fueron.

Niz lo había seguido mientras corriendo hasta que al fin llego la casa. Dib había llegado sobre exaltado al borde de las lágrimas mientras su hermana lo veía con indiferencia, y casi de inmediato llegaba Niz jadeando de correr tras de el

**Niz: **debo explicarte lo que paso ahí

**Dib: **no tienes que decir nada, yo sé que fue lo que paso

**Niz: **entonces entiendes lo que paso

**Dib: **claro que entiendo, ¡entiendo que me has traicionado!

**Niz:** Dib, pero yo…

**Dib:** (llorando) sabes, siempre pensé que aunque ni mi padre ni mi hermana ni mis compañeros de clase, ni nadie me entendieran, había alguien que si me entendía… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estoy realmente solo en esto

Al decir eso Dib corrió subiendo a su habitación herido por todo lo que paso, mientras su prima seguía desconcertada e inundada en un sentimiento de culpabilidad

Niz tomo asiento en el sofá y comenzó a llorar ante el mal entendido que su primer beso había causado. Fue entonces que la oscuridad y fealdad poseyeron la habitación, al movimiento de labios de la sombría niña _gamer _ sin siquiera mover los ojos de su "esclavo del juego 2"

**Gaz:** patético

Esa simple palabra saco a Niz de su llanto, un tanto ofendida por lo escuchado

**Niz: **¿qué dijiste?

**Gaz:** lo que oíste

**Niz:** ¿Por qué según tú soy patética?

**Gaz:** llorar por ese idiota te convierte en la criatura más repulsiva y patética en la existencia

**Niz:** se supone que Dib es tu hermano

**Gaz: **y es un idiota

**Niz: **esta herido y ni siquiera tiene porque, no me dejo explicarle las cosas

**Gaz:** eso lo hace aun mas idiota

**Niz: **no conoce como es Noé, que el es diferente a los otros Irkens

**Gaz: **él seguro también es un idiota, y tu igual por gustar de él

**Niz: **(enojada) ¡muy bien señorita ¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡piensas que porque eres muy ruda y mala te tengo miedo! déjame decirte algo, un día tu también vas a conocer a un idiota del que te vas a enamorar quieras o no, ¡NADIE ESCAPA DEL COHINO Y MALDITO AMOR!

Diciendo eso Niz se marcha enojada a la habitación de huéspedes en la que se quedaba, y Gaz solo la miro desconcertada, reflexiono un poco lo que su prima le dijo, repitiendo...

**Gaz:** patético

Mientras tanto cuando Zim y GIR llegan a la casa después del fallido intento de control mental con aroma a coco, Zim vaja a su laboratorio y mira la pantalla de su computadora parpadeando con una llamada de los altos

**Zim:** ¡por Irk! tengo una llamada de los altos, seguro llaman para reconocer mi increíble trabajo como invasor

Zim responde la llamada y mira frente si a sus lideres

**Morado: **mira Zim esta aquí

**Rojo:** oh Zim ahí estas, queríamos hablar contigo

**Zim:** si mis altísimos, ya sé para que han llamado a Zim

**Rojo: **¿en serio?

**Zim:** ¡si han llamado a Zim para felicitarlo por su magnificencia como invasor

**Morado: **claro que no, no seas estúpido

**Rojo**: te hemos llamado porque sabemos que la escoria mas grande del planeta se oculta en la tierra

**Morado:** causo tantos desastres a Irk y al Imperio que no podemos permitir que siga viviendo

**Zim: ¿**se refieren a la cabeza peluda de Noé?

**Rojo: **precisamente, así que te encomendamos la misión de que nos lo traigas, ya sea vivo o muerto

**Zim: **wow, mis altos esta es una gran misión, digna de mis espectaculares habilidades mortales

**Rojo:** si como sea, es una misión importante así que...

**Rojo y morado: **(gritando al unísono) ¡NO FALLES!

**Zim: **tranquilos mis lideres, ¿Cuándo les he fallado?

ambos se vieron el uno al otro y cortaron la comunicación, cuestionándose si fue buena idea encomendarle una misión de tal importancia al irken mas incompetente de todos


	10. Ruina y Confianza

_**EL PRINCIPE DE IRK**_

**CAPITULO 10: Ruina y Confianza **

Zim subía a la sala en una posición sublime desde el ascensor que lo llevo a la cocina, saliendo del inodoro dirigiéndose a donde su pequeño asistente robot se encontraba mirando la TV

**Zim:** bien GIR, los más altos llamaron y me encargaron una misión importante tenemos que encontrar a la bola de pelos

GIR lo miro fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra y luego se volvió al televisor riendo histéricamente mientras veía el programa del mono enojado… cosa que molesto tanto a Zim que se puso frente a la tele y continuo hablando

**Zim:** ¿acaso estas sordo?... ¡oh! ¡Tengo una idea! Tú y ese tonto, tienen la misma capacidad de inteligencia casi nula, así que si tú me llevas a todos los lugares de este cochino planeta que te gustaría visitar puede que lo encontremos. GIR vamos de paseo

**GIR:**(gritando y saltando) ¡SIIIIIIIII paseo!

Ambos se pusieron sus disfraces y salieron listos para recorrer la ciudad con GIR como guía. GIR corría enérgicamente a todos lados y Zim lo seguía de cerca buscando algún rastro del fugitivo que sus Lideres querían muerto lo antes posible.

Mientras tanto Volando por el espacio la inmensa seguía su curso a quien sabe donde… las cosas no podían estar peor para la raza Irken y para el plan de "ruina inevitable 2"… no había Irken fuera de Irk con expresión de Zim, los más altos y el demás personal de la inmensa… o al menos eso era lo que ellos creían

**M orado: **¿tú crees que fue una buena idea encargarle a Zim esto?

**Rojo:** ¿desde cuándo es buena idea encargarle a Zim algo?

**Morado:** buen punto

**Rojo:** no nos queda de otra…son momentos desesperados

**Ambos:** ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!

"Tal vez yo pueda ayudar" decía una voz femenina por la parte de atrás, los más altos se calmaron y se giraron y después inclinaron su cabeza hacia abajo para mirar a una Irken que conocían… de la estatura de una niña de 12 años y de intensos ojos violetas…

**Ambos: **¡Tak!

**Rojo: **pensamos que habías muerto

**Tak: **Si todos pensaban eso… veo que el estúpido de Noé les ha causado problemas

**Rojo: **así es

**Tak: **bueno… como dije antes yo los puedo ayudar… considero que ni en los momentos más desesperados se le debe confiar algo a Zim

**Morado: tienes** toda la razón Tak

**Tak:** muchas gracias altísimo, yo puedo traerles a Noé en menos de lo que ustedes se comen un bocadillo… a cambio de

**Rojo:** ¿a cambio de qué?

**Tak: **a cambio de que cuando toda esta locura acabe me den mí puesto como invasora y la misión de Zim

Los más altos sin duda aceptaron y le dieron una nave a Tak, (la forma en que llego hasta la inmensa y sobrevivió todo ese tiempo es todo un misterio) y se dirigió a la tierra para cumplir con su nueva misión.

Mientras tanto en la tierra Dib ya se había quedado dormido, al igual que su hermana y su prima

Pero no contaba que alguien lo observada dormir, ahí parado quien sabe como mirándolo por la ventana… unos segundos después decidió tocar la ventana para despertar al niño. Dib al escuchar los golpecitos en la ventana despertó y se dio cuenta de que era Noé, se asusto en un principio y casi grita pero luego recordó todo y se empezó a enojar abrió la ventana de forma circular hacia delante haciendo que Noé casi caiga hacia atrás, pero casi como un reflejo involuntario, de su PAK saca las mecánicas patas de araña y se aferra a la pared

**Dib:**(enojado, confundido y casi queriéndolo aventar) ¡¿Qué haces aquí tu?! ¡¿Esto es algún plan de Zim?!

**Noé: **mira yo sé que lo que paso fue raro, pero quiero venir a aclarar las cosas que pasaron

**Dib:** si claro eso dices para que te deje entrar, seguro es un plan de los Irkens o algo así

En ese momento Dib trata de empujarlo para que caiga, pero Noé se aferra aun más fuerte a la pared y en cuando encontró la oportunidad se impulso con las mecánicas patas de araña de su PAK y entro a la habitación del niño

**Noé**: Mira…Dib ¿cierto?... yo sé que tienes razones para no confiar en mí pero te digo la verdad, yo ya no estoy con los Irkens, seré uno de ellos pero ya no soy como ellos… estamos a punto de detener ruina inevitable 2 y tal vez con tu ayuda logremos más pronto nuestro cometido

**Dib: **¿Qué es eso de ruina inevitable 2?

**Noé:** es el segundo intento de conquista universal por parte de la raza Irken… el primero fue arruinado por Zim

**Dib:** ¿y yo como puedo confiar en lo que me dices?

Noé bajo la cabeza… sabia que el simple hecho de hablar con él no lo haría cambiar de opinión, tenía que demostrar que estaba de su lado… en contra del imperio Irken

**Noé:** ¿te has preguntado alguna vez cuales son las debilidades de un Irken?

**Dib:** conozco algunas… ¿Qué con eso?

**Noé:** ¿quieres conocerlas todas? Yo te las diré

**Dib:** si claro, y que tal si me mientes e intentas algo… ¿Cómo puedo yo confiar en ti?

**Noé: te** dejare experimentarlas en mí


	11. Sacrificio

_**EL PRINCIPE DE IRK**_

**CAPITULO 11: Sacrificio **

Dib no podía dar cuenta a lo que escuchaba, será cierto acaso aquello que el joven Irken dejaría que alguien lo dañara para ganar su confianza. Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro fijamente. Cuando Noé noto unas esposas en el piso y se inclinó para tomarlas.

Las tomo y se iba levantando lentamente hasta quedar a la altura de Dib, extendió su brazo en señal para que el niño las tomara, pero él seguía aun dudoso, pero volvió a insistir y Dib no tuvo más remedio que unirse su juego, sea cual sea.

Tomo las esposas y lo encadeno.

**Noé:** muy bien, ahora, te quiero pedir que me quites los guantes

Dib se confundió, aun había una sospecha enorme de su parte hacia el extraterrestre esposado. Estaba realmente aterrado y enojado por todo el asunto, como su prima fue a traicionarlo involucrándose con uno de la raza de su peor enemigo. Y lo peor de todo, él sonreía, y luego respiraba profundo para darse un aire de sacrificio y lo miraba con ojos que esperaban que Dib confiara en él. Toda su actitud y buena intención le parecían cínicas.

**Dib**: ¿Por qué no te los quitaste antes de que te esposara?

**Noé:** lo siento, no pensé en eso, hazlo por favor.

**Dib:** (mientras le quitaba los guantes) no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con esto.

**Noé: **ya verás…

El alíen se puso de pie, y comenzó la conversación de nuevo.

**Noé: **hay que ir a la cocina.

**Dib: **(enojado) ¿para qué quieres ir a la cocina?

**Noé: **tu solo llévame ya verás que no voy a intentar nada, si lo hago puedes llevarme con las autoridades y demostraras que no estás loco.

Dib ni siquiera había pensado en eso, lo encamino a la cocina pensando un plan para poderlo llevar ante las autoridades o ante alguien ajeno para demostrar que él había tenido la razón. El primitivo plan del chico era por lo pronto hacer lo que él quería.

**Noé**:¡vamos sales ganado de todos modos! Bien abre la llave del agua, como ya sabrás el agua daña a los Irkens.

Dib asentía con la cabeza mientras abría el grifo y dejaba correr el agua, mientras veía acercarse a Noé. Y no podía creer lo que veía, ni el sonido que la segunda persona trataba de ahogar, ambos hacían que el estómago del chico con anteojos (los cuales se empezaban a resbalar por las gotas de sudor que emanaban de su piel) se revolviera, entre la culpa y un placer caza-alienígenas.

Noé, por su parte parecía tragar saliva con cada centímetro que se acercaba al agua que caía de ese tubo metálico. Fue cuando sus brazos desnudos se acercaron al agua y caía sobre ellos cuando más se estremeció, sentía el agua helada cayendo sobre su piel desintegrándola y quemándola, ahogaba los gritos con todas sus fuerzas para no despertar a las chicas que dormían en la planta superior. Aguantaba cada chorro sin inmutarse cerrando los ojos y apretando sus dientes. Paso 3 minutos aun aguantando el dolor del líquido sobre sus manos y brazos.

**Dib:** (con preocupación en la voz) creo que ya es suficiente.

**Noé: **(adolorido) no aun no

El extraterrestre seguía con la piel en el agua, y así duro unos 30 segundos más, antes de ordenar a Dib cortar el flujo del agua. Agitado y sudando se sienta en una de las sillas de la mesa mientras tiene los brazos adoloridos y su piel quemada.

**Noé:** muy bien, ahora saca todo lo que tengas que sea carne o frijoles.

Mientras el joven de cabello negro buscaba en su refrigerador Noé miraba y tocaba sus heridas que recorrían todo su antebrazo haciendo pequeños gestos de dolor y respirando profundo. Dib puso media lata de frijoles y un gran filete (que habían traído sus tíos antes de irse con el profesor membrana) en la mesa. Y antes de tranquilizarse Noé metió la mano derecha a la lata sacando prácticamente todo su contenido, su mano humeaba mientras se unto toda esa cantidad de frijoles en todo su brazo izquierdo.

El joven Irken apunto de gritar de dolor saca de su PAK un aditamento con una esponja en el extremo y la muerde mientras sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear. Su brazo entero humeaba y se irritaba, mientras Dib mira atónito con ganas de vomitar y sintiéndose culpable por dejar que ese sujeto ahí se lastimara solo para ganar su confianza.

En cuanto el dolor se asimilo un poco más, Noé estiro su frijolienta mano al filete y lo puso sobre su brazo que apenas parecía haber tenido un descanso del agua, repitiendo el mismo proceso y el mismo dolor.

Noé lloraba silente tratando de hacerse el fuerte y exhalando agitadamente por la boca el aire que entraba por sus ojos. Al retirarse la comida de los brazos, veía su piel lacerada, algo fusionada con los frijoles y heridas que casi llegaban a los huesos. Aun lloraba y se agitaba asustado pero sin quebrarse de más.

**Noé:** (con la cabeza agachada) sé que aún no confías en mí, tienes buenas razones, esas seguro ya te las sabias. Pero con un poco de pegamento, la piel de un Irken será impermeable…

Dib trago saliva y se lamio los labios, estaba a punto de pronunciar palabra cuando Noé continuo hablando

**Noé:** los Irkens nos regeneramos rápido, no tardamos en sanar, en unos 3 días mis heridas se irán, pero los invasores son aún más resistentes. Heridas como estas en Zim en unas 3 horas o menos desaparecerían. Otra cosa es que los Irkens tenemos que comer muy constantemente, a diferencia de un invasor que su cuerpo puede resistir con 3 comidas al día, un Irken normal debe comer cada 2 horas.

Dib rápidamente noto a donde iba todo eso, así que Noé se dedicó a suspirar y esperar, había pasado una hora 45 desde su última comida, era solo cuestión de esperar, los 15 minutos pasaron y el hambre se empezó a sentir, pero no dijo nada y paso otra media hora y su imagen se tornó totalmente enfermiza. Dib lo miraba bostezante y cansado, tenía tantas ganas de volver a la cama, Noé daría lo que fuera por cambiar la sensación de hambre que parecía estarlo comiendo por dentro por eso que los humanos llamaban sueño, acostarse entre mullidas y tibias sabanas, sin tener que soportar la calma de la noche, y descansar ignorando todo hasta que la luz de la estrella madre del planeta aparecía en el horizonte. Pero no los Irkens no duermen, en cambio tenía un hambre voraz, torturándolo por comida. Ya había pasado otra hora y se veía en sus ojos que empezaba a delirar, temblaba y estaba mucho más pálido. Había llegado a media noche, ya eran las 2:15 am y ya era casi intolerable pasaron otros 15 minutos cuando parecía que estaba a punto de morir

**Dib: **(bostezando) ¿oye estas bien?

**Noé:** si, solo 10 minutos maaaa…

En ese momento Noé se desmallo hizo un fuerte sonido al caer de la silla y golpear la mesa de la cocina, Dib rápidamente se paró de la silla y levanto su cuerpo que era más pesado de lo que parecía, lo sentó mientras buscaba algo que darle de comer. Empezó por darle donas, Dib las metía en la boca del alíen a toda prisa y movía con sus manos la mandíbula de Noé para que masticara, solo había 4 donas y no fue suficiente.

Dib entro un tanto en pánico, hasta que noto la caja de cereal "vampi-choco" y la introdujo toda a la boca del extraterrestre desmallado que pareció entrar directo a su estómago (si es que los irkens tenían uno) pero aun así nada no obtuvo reacción. Pensó rápido, vio una bolsa de pan de caja, y lo empezó a meter a la tostadora, le daba las tostadas casi inmediatamente y lo hacía masticar sin importar lo caliente que estaba, cuando ya iba a la mitad de la bolsa Noé parecía masticar pero inconsciente, al terminarse todo el pan de la casa, empezó a abrir los ojos.

**Noé: (**atontado) ¿qué hora es?

**Dib:** las 4:00 am, bien confió en ti

**Noé: ¿**en serio? Gracias

**Dib: **entonces como detenemos a…

**Noé: **espera, quiero agradecerte tu confianza, diciéndote la mayor debilidad de los irkens

**Dib:** ¿y cuál sería?

**Noé: **¿haz notado que tanto Zim como yo tenemos algo en la espalda que parece una mochila?, esas cosas se llaman PAK, y un Irken no es nada sin un PAK, básicamente no es un Irken con quien hablas es un PAK, ahí está guardada una personalidad y básicamente toda una vida, y un destino, sin contar un montón de armas y herramientas. Un irken puede hacer su piel a prueba de agua, y tal vez en este momento se busca alguna forma de hacerla aprueba de frijoles y carne, y puede conseguir comida antes de morir, pero arráncale a un irken su PAK y prácticamente no hay esperanza, solo lo que puedas hacer en 10 minutos.

Noé suspiro y siguió hablando.

**Noé: **lo veo en tus ojos Dib, y en tus historias que Niz me conto… hay veces que le deseas a alguien una muerte lenta y tortuosa por todo el daño y el odio que le sientes, pero a veces también, hay males que es mejor acabarlos pronto. Así que si alguna vez hay que matar a un Irken, cosa que me gustaría evitar, solo quítale el PAK y créelo o no, en solo 10 minutos le arrebatas a alguien su personalidad, su identidad, su vida, todo en resumidas palabras.

Dib simplemente se quedó callado, era curiosa y muy rara la situación, inclusive para él, que creía haberlo visto todo, o casi todo, o más bien muchas cosas que ojos comunes nunca ni en sus seños más demenciales verían. Y aun así la situación le parecía delirante.

Noé se volvió a sentar mirando a Dib fijamente, estaba exhausto e igualmente Dib, pero el cansancio de Noé parecía no solo físico (y eso que él no necesitaba dormir) sino que emocional, aun no podía creer lo que había sido de su vida y de la de muchos otros en tan pocos días, de repente se encontraba dudando, ¿realmente alguien como él debía continuar con esto? ¿Qué derecho tenía alguien como Noé para ser alguien grande o que marque una diferencia? ¿Realmente era bueno todo lo que estaba haciendo, cambiar todo un modo de vida?... En si ninguna de sus dudas se aclararían si no continuaba con lo planeado, sin embargo cada palabra de las preguntas formuladas en su mente eran horrendos demonios, que simplemente estaban ahí para torturarlo. Era una sensación espantosa hacerse a si mismo lo mismo que todos le hacían odiarlo, en ese momento se odiaba mas a si mismo de lo que cualquiera antes lo hacia, se veía como un perdedor con un montón de golpes de suerte, que ponía en riesgo la vida de muchos por principios que no eran suyos.

Él se odiaba en ese momento tanto que ya no lo soporto más, ya no quería tener que soportarse, toda repugnancia y aversión que los suyos le tenían empezó a compartirla también. Noé se paro rápidamente, puso sus largos y delgados brazos en su espalda tomando su PAK, y con toda la fuerza que pudo intento arrancárselo de su propia espalda. Eso era realmente doloroso, y traumarte, dado a que estaba conectado a su columna vertebral y a su sistema nervioso. Noé dejo escapar un gemido de dolor apenas audible pero el dolor era el peor imaginable.

Dib no estaba concentrado en lo que sucedía, estaba al borde de quedarse dormido y sumido en los sentimientos y desconcierto de lo que ha pasado, se sentía realmente raro carente de emoción y al parecer igual de sentimientos, a pesar de toda la travesía que esa noche al lado de Noé aun no descifraba si sentía o no algo, tanto por la situación como por su compañero. Pero el sonido de algo golpeando contra el suelo lo hizo volver a la realidad, era como si alguien hubiese tirado la tostadora al suelo con odio, pero ante los marrones ojos de Dib estaba lo que parecía una gran mariquita metálica... inmediatamente lo reconoció y se volteo a ver al extraterrestre que tenia al lado, estaba de pie con la respiración agitada, sudando y llorando.

Era increíble después de todo lo hablado, después de todo lo pasado, y de saber que tenia la confianza del niño, la mirada en los rojos ojos de Noé era una mezcla aterradora de tristeza y un odio profunfo... se había quitado el PAK, simplemente se quito el PAK.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos gracias por leer mi fic siento ser tan tardada con las actualizaciones :( pero bueno espero les guste este episodio :)<p> 


	12. Esperanza o ruina

**_EL PRINCIPE DE IRK_**

**CAPITULO 12: Esperanza o ruina **

Dib estaba perplejo al ver la imagen de Noé que parecía hiperventilarse, sus ojos repletos de odio y dolor, simplemente era perturbador.

**Dib: **¿pero qué demo…

El jovencito rápidamente tomo el PAK del suelo y se lo iba acercar a su alterado compañero, para ayudarlo

**Noé: **(Gritando) ¡Ten cuidado con esa cosa! ¡Fíjate en como la cargas porque te puede atravesar la panza y adoptas mi personalidad!

Dib sin decir nada pone el PAK de Noé en la mesa y se asusta cada vez mas conforme a que el tiempo pasaba y los 10 minutos se agotaban así como el aspecto del alíen, los primeros 5 minutos pasaron bastante tranquilos con Dib y Noé discutiendo sobre la confianza que ya le tenía que era innecesario hacer todo eso, sin embargo Noé argumentaba que ya no quería seguir viviendo, que todo había sido un error.

Poco a poco los síntomas de no tener el PAK se hacían más evidentes, la ya pálida piel del joven Irken empezaba a palidecer aún más que de verde paso a blanca, cada vez le costaba más quedar de pie así que se volvió a sentar, ya a los 7 minutos cada musculo era difícil de mover y la elocuencia había quedado básicamente atrás

**Dib:** oye te vas a morir si no hago nada…

**Noé:**(interrumpiendo) esa es la idea. Jamás debí de haber… esto fue lo que debían de haberme hacho desde un principio… pepinillos

El Irken callo violentamente al suelo, el estruendo fue bastante que despertó a Niz que bajo rápidamente por las escaleras.

**Niz: **¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Y con solo ver lo comprendió todo. Miraba a Noé moribundo en el piso y quería llorar, corrió a su lado y no podía creerlo

**Niz:** ¿Qué te paso?

**Noé: **hola… yo me quite mi PAK… así que ya solo me quedan 3 minutos… antes de …

**Niz:** (llorando) ¡no! ¿Y qué hay de todo lo que lograste, de cambiar las cosas en el espacio?

**Noé: (**balbuceando débilmente) eso yo jamás lo hubiera hecho de no ser por ti, fue por tus principios que yo lo hice… principios que tal vez ni tu siquiera ponías en práctica…

**Niz:** tienes razón, yo no lo hice pero tú sí, lo que los hace mas tuyos que míos…

**Noé:** pero… yo no soy nada... merezco esto… arruine la vida de mis semejantes por la mía, y nadie es feliz

**Niz:** yo era feliz, y muchos otros pudieron haberlo sido, puedes cambiar las cosas para todos y lo sabes… yo te amo…

Noé no respondió y tenía los ojos entrecerrados mientras temblaba. El tiempo se había terminado solo quedaba un minuto y los 10 minutos habrían terminado.

Los ojos de Niz estaban empapados mientras los de Dib empezaron a dejar caer las primeras lágrimas… era una escena trágica, Niz tomo la mano de Noé mientras él parpadeo empezando a llorar.

**Noé:** (gritando como loco) ¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO! ¡MI PAK! ¡POR FAVOR TRAIGANLO RAPIDO!

El joven Irken grito con lo último que quedaba de sus fuerzas, mientras Niz arrebataba de las manos de su primo el PAK y lo inserto casi como si supiera lo que hacía. Sin embargo no parecía haber resultado, después del tremendo grito y con el PAK ya en su lugar, no pasaba nada… parecía ser demasiado tarde.

Ambos humanos estaban preocupados y conteniendo las lagrimas por un poco de esperanza, pero parecía ser el fin… hasta que poco a poco a su piel volvía el verde y sus antenas se movían levemente mientras aun sus ojos seguían cerrados lentamente las lagrimas que habían brotado rodaban y una mueca que parecía una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Parecía estar dormido, aunque los Irkens no duermen. Después de unos minutos sus rojos y enormes ojos se abrieron lentamente y la mueca en su rostro se formaba clara a ser una sonrisa.

Niz no podía parar de llorar pero esta vez lloraba de felicidad, mientras Noé se incorporaba lentamente, aun estaba débil, pero cada segundo que pasaba se notaba como la vida regresaba a él lentamente.

Después de eso nadie hablaba, solo se dedicaban a ver los ojos de quien tenían enfrente, era reconfortante saber que nadie moriría esa noche, pero a la vez llenaba de duda sobre lo que había que hacer a continuación. Noé suspiro, y fue como si todo volviera a la normalidad de repente.

**Dib: **Bueno, ¿y ahora que harás?

**Noé: **no lo sé, vine a la tierra porque al parecer los planes nos han salido bien, para poder ver de nuevo a Niz y de paso reclutarte para los Resisty…

**Niz: **¿y cuanto tiempo planeabas quedarte?

**Noé:** no mucho, no sé que podría estar pasando con los Resisty y con el imperio mientras yo estoy aquí… solo regrese para aclarar las cosas con Dib…

En ese momento el rostro de Niz mostraba un poco de decepción, que su primo noto…

**Dib:** ¿y no puedes quedarte un poco más? Seguro si hay algún problema ellos se comunicarían contigo

**Noé: **sí… pero quien sabe que tan tarde llegue si me quedo.

**Dib:** entiendo entonces, estas cosas son de vida o muerte, sin embargo me quieres reclutar, tendría que despedirme de mi familia si voy a ayudarte con tu misión. Necesitaría tiempo para eso.

El alíen miraba de reojo al jovencito de las gafas mientras su mirada pasaba a ver a la chica presente y rápido entendió la dirección de la pequeña charla.

**Noé:** no creo que haya problema si me quedo un poco más, ¿Qué les gustaría hacer?

**Dib: **es verano, y los pocos veranos que Niz viene por aquí le gusta ir al parque acuático del mono enojado…

**Niz:** si pero no creo que llevar a un extraterrestre cuya piel se desintegra con el agua a un lugar como ese

**Noé: **los Resisty tienen una reserva de pegamento que escondimos podría conseguir un poco, yo estaría encantado de acompañarlos, los veré mañana

Los 3 sonrieron levemente mientras el Irken se levantaba y caminaba lentamente a la puerta para que ellos pudieran regresar a la cama. Aun se le veía agotado y desganado pero definitivamente estaba mejor incluso se podía decir que nunca estuvo mejor aun con esa pisca de debilidad y cansancio en el cuerpo.

Al día siguiente el sol quemaba y los 4, Noé, Niz, Dib y Gaz estaban a entradas del parque acuático al igual que muchos niños de la eskuela y mucha otra gente que no conocían, el olor a cloro, protector solar y comida chatarra para muchos era sinónimo de verano para muchos.

Los 4 adentro se dirigieron a las piscinas, Dib y Niz se lanzaron al agua mientras Gaz hacia una mueca de asco, se ponía unos lentes de sol, encendía su "esclavo del juego 2" y se sentaba en una de las sillas de playa; y Noé se cubría enteramente el cuerpo con pegamento como si fuera protector solar. Simplemente parecía una escena típica, divertida y relajada, algo que necesitaban después de todo lo pasado.

Sin embargo no muy lejos de ahí había alguien que no estaba nada contento, Zim había pasado toda la noche siendo guiado por GIR por todos lados en la ciudad sin sentido alguno, desde el principio todo había sido mala idea, pero después de mucho fue que Zim lo noto y se enfureció…

**Zim:** ¡muy bien GIR, pasamos la noche entera dando vueltas como locos y no encontramos nada! ¿¡Algo que decir en tu defensa!?

**GIR: ¡**puedo comer tierra con los ojos cerrados!

**Zim:** ¿y eso de que le sirve a Zim?... muy bien GIR te daré una última chance, si el gusano peludo no está aquí, te va ir muy mal, ¿entendido?

**GIR:** estoy comiéndome la tierra… sabe a platos…

**Zim: **tomare eso como un sí.

Ambos entraron al parque acuático… el cielo claro y la gente se divertía, para Zim era asqueroso "estos cerdos humanos deberían estar construyendo un monumento a mi genialidad" seguramente Zim pensaba. Mientras caminaba en busca de su objetivo e iba observando a la gente a su alrededor su asqueo y desesperación incrementaba.

El pequeño invasor estaba a punto de enloquecer e irse, no había señal de Noé… y esto lo enfurecía aun más… pero pronto lo encontró, estaba sentado en las orillas de la pisana junto a sus otros 3 acompañantes con los pies mojándose en el agua.

**Zim: **buen trabajo GIR, aunque me pregunto por qué no me trajiste a este basurero desde un principio… hay que entrar en acción

Zim y su pequeño robot compañero se acercabas sigilosamente a la pisana donde objetivo se encontraba charlando y riendo con su enemigo jurado. Zim escondiéndose y deslizándose se acercaba más y más.

Y ya estaba ahí listo para atacar, ninguno de los 4 lo había visto acercarse y aun no lo notaban en lo absoluto, dentro de su cabeza Zim reía maléfica y gloriosamente, "incautos seres de baba e incautes, no notan mi magnánima y amenazadora presencia" pensaba Zim antes de entrar en acción; "cuando Zim se acerque a ellos será demasiado tarde para defenderse, nadie es rival para mis mortales e inteligentes artimañas" continuaba, concentrado en su plan de ataque inexistente, vanagloriándose de sus futuras e inmediatas acciones.

Mientras Dib, Gaz, Noé y Niz seguían relajados cuando en unas pantallas flotantes que salían de la nada comenzaban una transmisión… era el cerdo de la pizza

**Cerdo: **(con su forzada voz característica) Hola niños y niñas del parque del mono enojado, el cerdo está muy feliz, porque hoy estrenare una nueva súper deliciosa pizza de edición especial en el parque

Apenas el cerdo de la pizza había aparecido en esas pantallas Gaz había abierto sus ojos marrones amplia y brillantemente, incluso entro a la pisana (cosa que se rehusaba hacer hasta el momento) para acercarse más a esas pantallas flotantes, empujando (y casi ahogando hasta su muerte) a algunos niños. Y aun tenía su esclavo del juego en las manos alzándolas para evitar que este se le mojara.

**Cerdo: **así que niños vengan donde el cerdo para probar su súper mejorada pizza mono enojado de edición especial únicamente disponible en este parque. Cómprenla y harán feliz al cerdo, cómprenla o si no moriré y ustedes no lo desean, ¡compren mi pizza! ¡Cómprenla ahora!

La transmisión termino y Gaz salió de la pisana tan rápido como pudo, al igual que todos los niños y gentes de esa pisana, corrían descontrolados al restaurante del parque acuático para probar aquella pizza, inclusive Dib, Noé y Niz también salieron disparados en dirección a conseguir lo que a todos tenia enloquecidos.

Pero nadie lo había notado que en un momento antes del descontrol el pequeño hombrecito verde se había lanzado al ataque, pero era tarde para él, la gente gritaba y corría en un caos que lo derribo y para su mala suerte alguien lo empujo a la pisana.

Al principio no se preocupo por el agua, se había cubierto ya hace mucho se había cubierto de capas y capas de pegamento… sin embargo no sabía nadar, gritaba pero nadie lo notaba, pronto y con cada movimiento se hundía y mojaba mas, incluso había perdido su peluca… pero lo más alarmante con cada movimiento la capa de pegamento que lo protegía se disolvía.

Fue entonces cuando entro en pánico, su piel se quemaba intensamente ardía en dolor estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza del H2O liquido quemándolo e hiriéndolo, se ahogaba en el, y luchaba con toda su voluntad pero la sensación era horrenda, no podía moverse sin sentir que su piel hervía y se quedaba en los huesos mientras su ropa se mojaba y se le pegaba desesperándolo más.

Sin saber nadar y con el agua envolviéndolo, en ese momento Zim daría cualquier cosa por ser rescatado o por acabar con su agonizante vida. Bueno fuera como fuera todo iba a terminar. Cuando menos se dio cuenta en el fondo de la pisana yacía su cuerpo inconsciente y solitario o al menos eso parcia, alguien pequeño se sumergió a su lado y lo saco de ahí, lo saco fuera del infierno… el aire y el sol le daban directo secándolo y despertándolo, al abrir los ojos solo miraba el sol y las nubes, aparto pronto la mirada y se puso de pie los alrededores estaban vacios o al menos eso veía él. De repente sintió un golpe mojado detrás, le dolió y miro a sus espaldas para ver al perpetrador de aquel acto.

Y ante él una chica apenas uno o 2 centímetros más baja que él, con un traje de baño negro y un colgante de cráneo, pelo entre magenta y morado, completamente empapada masticando una rebanada de pizza. Zim no podía creerlo debía de haber alguna otra explicación, debía de haberse salvado él solo, o incluso GIR o los más altos, pero no había nadie alrededor y ella, la hermanita de Dib fue quien lo rescato.

**Zim: **la pequeña hermana de Dib! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Zim ya tenía todo bajo control, haz interferido con mi plan maestro.

Pero el alarido de Zim no tuvo ningún efecto en Gaz ella seguía inmutable disfrutando su pizza. El hecho de no tener respuesta altero al alíen

**Zim:(**gritando prepotentemente) te he hecho una pregunta, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sin respuesta… Zim no lo toleraba, pero no lo enloquecía.

**Zim: (**menos loco y más curioso)¿Por qué lo hiciste?

**Gaz:** porque quise

Gaz no mentía, ella realmente quería hacerlo, pero no entendía porque… cuando lo vio sufriendo el plan era dejarlo ahí, muriendo lentamente, pero algo no la dejo… muy dentro de ella sabía que eso alteraría el equilibrio del universo, también no había nadie alrededor, tenía el poder de salvar o dejar morir a alguien, y además no quería darle el placer a su hermano de saber que su mayor enemigo murió sufriendo lentamente… pero había una razón aun mas grande que no entendía, una que la motivo totalmente a actuar dejando a esas otras como simples excusas pero era realmente un misterio…

Zim aun tenía la mirada de intriga en su rostro posada en la hermana menor de su enemigo, era obvio que no tendría otra respuesta que no fuera agresiva así que se marcho. De pronto una idea cruzo por su cabeza, ella podría ayudarlo con la misión que los más altos le habían encargado, sin embargo esa idea fue reprimida tan rápido como apareció, reprimida por su ego y orgullo los cuales jamás dejarían que Zim admitiera ante nadie que necesitaba ayuda. Era una batalla constante de pensamientos, entre que Gaz podría ser útil, era alguien aterradora, dispuesta a llegar a las últimas instancias y hacer lo que sea por sus propósitos; pero también Zim jamás aceptaría dar crédito a alguien más, ni de admitir sus debilidades, menos recurrir a alguien y humillarse de tal manera.

"pero si pido su ayuda, no la tratare como a una igual" surgió ese pensamiento en su cabeza mientras ya estaba casi completamente seco, "sería una subordinada o una herramienta… sí, así podría recurrir a ella, claro que no debe de enterarse, la pequeña hermana de Dib es peligrosa casi tanto como yo, lo que es suficiente para tener cuidado" continuo y empezó a formular un plan en que ella entregara al traidor de su raza. Tenía las esperanzas elevadas.


	13. ¿No detenerse? ¿Vale la pena?

**_EL PRINCIPE DE IRK_**

**CAPITULO 13: ¿No detenerse? ¿Vale la pena?**

Los 3 se habían divertido en el parque acuático, excepto Gaz ella lo único que le gusto fue la Pizza. Los 4 iban en dirección a la ciudad para volver a la casa y descansar hasta el día de mañana, se subieron a un autobús que en 40 minutos los llevaría a la ciudad, Dib y Gaz se sentaron juntos y dejaron a Niz y Noé juntos.

Ambos platicaban, e iban tomados de las manos, ya pasado el tiempo ella se quedo dormida apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

A sus ojos era lo más hermoso, se había metido en problemas por esta chica que le metió ideas a la cabeza. Noé sonrió y después de mirarla unos segundos miro a la ventana, veía como todo a su alrededor poco a poco iba quedando atrás por el movimiento del autobús, e igualmente veía el atardecer en el horizonte. No había despegado sus ojos del paisaje de camino a la ciudad, mientras aun tenía la mano de Niz entrelazada a la suya y con el atardecer en la ventana de ese dañado autobús, sabía que todo lo que pasara valía la pena. Estaba en una misión tan maravilloso que se sentía tan estúpido por haber querido matarse unas horas atrás.

Había logrado mucho, tenía muchas razones para luchar, que simplemente se dejo invadir por el sentimiento y mientras su mirada seguía fija a la ventana, quería sentirse así siempre ¿Quién no? Pasaron 20 minutos y habían llegado. Bajaron del camión y solo después de una caminata llegaron a la casa, algo cansado pero bastante conformes con su pequeño paseo familiar, por decirlo de algún modo. Había llegado la hora de despedirse, Noé y Dib tenían que ir con los Resisti y continuar con la misión. Si bien habían logrado pausar la invasión sabia que muy poco o nada se había avanzado. Así que era hora de irse

**Noé: **debemos irnos ya

**Niz:** (un poco triste) está bien, espero verlos pronto

**Gaz: **yo no

**Dib:** vamos Gaz no te sientas mal solo porque para mí será como vivir un videojuego

**Gaz:** un videojuego estúpido

**Noé: **jeje es su forma de decir que te va extrañar

**Gaz: **eso es estúpido, realmente estúpido, espero los 2 mueran y sean olvidados en el frio vacio del espacio, flotando como imbéciles mí entras sus vidas se terminan lenta y dolorosamente.

Al decir esto la chica del cabello rosa se marcho y solo ella sabía a dónde, nadie le dio mucha importancia.

**Niz: **si los vamos a extrañar mucho, aunque ella no lo admita.

Ella se acerco y los abrazo a ambos, y luego se detuvo para besar a Noé en la boca. Después de breves segundos se separan y tanto Dib como Noé salen por la puerta trasera.

Caminan en el patio en dirección a la pequeña nave del chico alíen.

**Noé: **muy bien sube amigo, es un largo viaje

**Dib:** es amable de tu parte pero yo ya tengo la mía

Noé simplemente queda perplejo ante lo que ven sus ojos, de la cochera Dib saca una nave, una nave que podía reconocerse perfectamente.

**Noé: ¡**oh por Irk! Es un crucero Voot

**Dib: **así es

**Noé:** es el de Tak

**Dib:** ¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Noé:** bueno ella y yo tuvimos pasado

**Dib:** (sorprendido y un poco sonrojado) ¡¿en serio?!

**Noé:** sí, pero no es lo que tú crees, ella está disponible

Le da un ligero codazo a Dib y hace que Dib se sonroje más. Después de un tiempo ya listas las naves ambos despegan y dirigiéndose al cielo que ya empezaba a mostrar las primeras estrellas.

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí Zim y GIR vagaban por la ciudad en busca de Gaz. Zim no podía sacarse el despreciable recuerdo de ser rescatado por una niñita terrestre. Pero en el momento de encontrarla el obtendría venganza. La busco en su casa y no la encontró, así que pronto decidió buscarla en todos los lugares donde hubiera pizza o videojuegos, al final la encontró en el árcade de cerca de su casa en un barrio un tanto peligroso.

Entro y se acerco sigilosamente y de las palomitas en el suelo Zim empezó a lanzarlas a su cabeza, Gaz lo había notado pero lo ignoraba por completo, pero si por algo era conocido el chico del espacio era por ser persistente, pero la peli-rosa igualmente no se rendía fácil. Era una guerra definitivamente, ninguno tenía intenciones de ceder. Pero una guerra siempre está invadida de ira. Mientras las municiones seguían volando sin hacer ningún efecto aparente la tención en ambos iba en aumento. Pero ninguno se iba a rendir, ninguno le iba dar al otro la satisfacción de la victoria.

Pero fue esa falta de satisfacción la que termino jugándoles en contra…

**Ambos:** ¡BASTA!

Gaz había pausado el juego y se dirigió furiosa a donde estaba Zim, el cual no paro de lanzar comida ni aun viendo lo enojada que estaba y que ya tenía su atención. Cuando Gaz por fin estaba en frente de él lo tomo y cargo del brazo, a pesar de que Zim fuera más alto que ella. Gaz descargaba toda su ira en el brazo del alíen, el cual apretaba con fuerza suficiente para hacer tronar sus huesos y cortar su circulación.

**Gaz:**(en un tono muy siniestro) siempre supe que eras estúpido, pero no tanto como para venir a molestarme mientras juego, y dado a que es evidente que no tienes cerebro abriré tu cabeza y la rellenare con toda la porquería que me estas lanzando y finalmente arrancare tus brazos y los encajare a tus ojos, ¿has entendido?

**Zim: **(en un quejido de dolor) sí, sí, solo una pregunta ¿conoces el videojuego llamado "esclavo del juego 2"?

El extraterrestre saca de su PAK el videojuego con su mano libre y le dedica una sonrisa estúpida a la chica del vestido negro.

**Gaz:** (apretando mas fuerte su brazo) ya lo tengo desde hace meses idiota

**Zim:** ¿la versión japonesa?

Al oír esas 3 palabras Gaz se sorprendió, abriendo ampliamente sus ojos al igual que la mano que sostenía el brazo de Zim, dejándolo caer. Zim se paro tan rápido como pudo en una actitud engreída mientras aun sostenía el juego.

**Gaz:** ¿la versión japonesa extendida y sin censura?

**Zim: **así es.

**Gaz:** ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

**Zim:** bueno…

_[FLASHBACK] _

Era un día soleado en el aeropuerto de la ciudad. Iggins recién llegaba de su viaje a Japón. Estaba realmente feliz

**Iggins: **(muy feliz de la vida)¡oh por dios el viaje a Japón fue genial! Y al fin conseguí la versión japonesa del mejor juego del mundo ¡El Esclavo del Juego 2! Al fin conozco la felicidad verdadera ¡ VIVA IGGINS!

De la nada aparece Zim corriendo como loco y pasa en frente de él y le quita el juego de las manos diciendo…

**Zim:** ¡matanga!

Él se va sin dejar rastro dejando al gordo niño muy extrañado y triste

**Iggins: **(llorando desconsoladamente)¡No! ¡¿Por qué?! No, no, no ¡mi juego! ¡Dime porque!

_[FIN DE FLASHBACK] _

**Zim:** es una larga historia, en fin, los juegos de video terrícolas son realmente aburridos y no presentan un reto para Zim, así que… ¿te gustaría tenerlo?

Gaz asiente afirmativamente de manera sincera pero con plena sospecha de que Zim tramaba algo. Inmediatamente pone su plan en marcha…

**Zim: **¡GIR atrápalo!

**GIR:** (con una voz grave y un leve brillo rojizo que se veía detrás de su disfraz) Si amo

Zim lo lanza y con una sincronización perfecta GIR atrapa el aparato. Gaz estaba hecha una furia, se dirigió a donde GIR para tomar el juego a la fuerza

**GIR:** (en su modo normal) si lo quieres vas a tener que darme un besito

Gaz no podía mas, y se dirigió violentamente a Zim empujándolo tirándolo al suelo, y su puño golpeando fuertemente al alíen en el rostro, Zim no cavia de dolor y ella seguía haciendo eso repetidamente, y más fuerte cada vez, él tenía que decir algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

**Zim: **(adolorido y desesperado) ¡espera! Si me matas no podrás tener el juego, lo entrene para que me lo de si se lo pido con una palabra secreta y si me matas jamás la sabrás.

Gaz se enoja aun mas, su furia era solo comparable con la del infierno, pero aun así paro los golpes y se levanto de encima de él dejándolo pararse.

**Gaz:** No estoy para esto Zim, no pienso ayudarte en ninguno de tus ridículos planes, ni por todos los videojuegos del mundo

**Zim:** ¿ni por la versión china…?

**Gaz:** japonesa

**Zim: **si eso, ¿de tu preciado juego?

**Gaz:** mi padre es el hombre más importante de la tierra podría conseguirme uno en sus viajes

**Zim:** pero este lo puedes tener ya, claro que tienes que hacer algo por Zim a cambio

**Gaz:** ¿Qué demonios quieres?

**Zim:** solo tú mísera e insignificante ayuda para atrapar a Noé

**Gaz:** ¿quieres atrapar al estúpido novio de mi prima? ¿Para qué?, sabes ni me digas, no me interesa y no planeo ayudarte con tus estupideces espaciales.

**Zim:** sé que tu lealtad a tu hermano puede ser grande, pero puedo doblegarte, ¡puedo doblegar a todos! ¡YO SOY ZIM!

**Gaz:** cual estúpida lealtad, no me importa ni un poco lo que trames o porque quieras atrapar a ese imbécil, no voy a meterme en una estupidez por un juego que ya tengo y es básicamente el mismo

**Zim: ¿**ah sí? Oí que "el esclavo del juego 3" sale este verano… solo accede a mi petición y serás la primera en tenerlo. Será un trato yo te doy el juego que tiene GIR en este momento y te doy el otro cuando la misión se cumpla, ¿Qué dices?

Era realmente increíble como la furia de la chica incremento tanto, tanto así que dejaba al mismo infierno opacado, quería matar al chico verde de la manera más atroz, lenta y agonizante posible, quería verlo sufrir más que cualquier otra cosa. Su ira era tal que ella misma se cansaba de sentirla, en ese momento odiaba más a Zim de lo que odiaba a su hermano, tenia poder sobre ella, solo los videojuegos y la pizza eran su debilidad, cualquiera que se metiera entre ella y esos 2 se cargaba una maldición más horrible que su peor pesadilla. Pero esta vez alguien encontró su punto débil, y lo estaba usando para su beneficio, jamás le había pasado eso y lo odiaba… su furia era de proporciones titánicas y demenciales, sentía que pronto se le iría de las manos y haría del lugar una autentica carnicería… jamás había sentido algo tan intenso en toda su vida, por nadie, era algo que la estaba comiendo por dentro y lo odiaba…

**Gaz:** está bien, pero más te vale que cumplas, porque si no ya no me andaré con advertencias Zim

Ella le tendió su mano, esperando que él la estrechara… Zim solo estaba confundido pero recordó pronto que ese era el ritual humano para hacer un trato, tan pronto como sus manos se juntaron mucha de la ira de Gaz se descargo en el apretón de manos más doloroso en la vida del alíen.

**Gaz: **¡ahora mi juego!

**Zim:** ¡mira GIR, un pollo abrasa a un calamar bonito!

**GIR:** (muy emocionado suelta el juego) ¿Dónde?

El chico verde pronto lo levanta del suelo y se lo da a Gaz quien lo arrebata de sus manos bruscamente y se pone a jugar con el inmediatamente.

**Zim:** ¡ahora nueva secuaz guía a Zim al peludo indeseable!

Gaz comenzó a caminar saliendo del árcade sin quitar los ojos de la pequeña pantalla, mientras Zim y GIR la seguían a donde fuera que se dirigiera.

Mientras tanto muy lejos de ahí en el espacio, Dib y Noé habían hecho un largo viaje, el destino Irk. Los Resisti habían trabajado tanto para mantener y regresar a todos los Irkens a su planeta natal, solo Zim y la tripulación de la Inmensa seguían libres, o al menos eso pensaban ellos. Cada uno en su casa con miedo de salir.

Irk era un planeta extraño, metrópoli en su totalidad de polo norte a polo sur y por rodos lados, enormes edificios, anuncios de cualquier cosa, restaurantes, tiendas, etc. Las casas eran más que nada departamentos en edificios bastante altos. Por debajo de la superficie se encontraba la academia, preparando a los más jóvenes Irkens para servir del modo más óptimo al imperio. Y aun más abajo, las incubadoras razón de la vida de los Irkens.

Sin embargo ese día se sentía todo muy diferente para todos, el mundo estaba detenido, todos dentro de su casa, llenos de la ira que les causaba ser tan débiles ante cosas tan estúpidas como el agua o la carne.

Dib estaba realmente expectante de lo que viniera, era la especie de aventura que siempre supo a la que estaba destinado, ha ser un héroe, como de cierto modo siempre lo había sido, un héroe que perdía la mayoría del tiempo y que nunca fue amado… pero eso daba igual, mas en ese momento, sentía el miedo a lo desconocido pero igual su pasión por aquello.

Los 2aterrizaron en lo alto de un enorme edificio magenta lleno de pantallas por todos lados y desde arriba entraron y en el interior Noé y Dib se encontraron con el resto de los Resisti, listos para planear, estaban intentando jaquear y detener las transmisiones de las pantallas que constantemente eran comerciales, anuncios de obediencia al imperio y las fotos de Noé y los miembros de los Resisti.

**Noé: **hola ¿Cómo va todo?

**Lard Nar: **oh me alegra que estés aquí, el sistema parece ser más difícil de jaquear de lo que esperábamos pero pronto encontraremos la forma, ¿esta lista la cámara?

**Spleenk: **sí

**Dib:** tal vez yo pueda ayudar

Lard Nar se acerco al jovencito sonriéndole muy complacido por su entusiasmo.

**Lard Nar: **ah sí, Dib Membrana, hemos oído de ti y de tus roses con el imperio Irken

**Dib:** bueno solo con Zim, pero siempre supe que se traía algo entre manos, sabía que tarde o temprano desde su llegada que la tierra estaba en peligro.

**Lard Nar: **si bueno, también sabemos tu inteligencia y determinación, pensamos que sería mucho mejor dedicarla a algo más importante que un simple invasor.

Él volvió a sonreír y el joven de cabello negro le devolvió el gesto, mientras sacaba su laptop y empezaba a ayudar a tirar las transmisiones en las pantallas. Después de media hora de intentar lo lograron.

Cada pantalla en todo el planeta de Irk mastaba no mas que estática, después de 5 minutos mas una cámara tambaleante apuntaba a una simple pared iluminada desde arriba, tan pronto como pudo Noé se puso en frente de la cámara nervioso pero decidido y serio como la primera vez que decidió alzar la voz.

**Noé:** Hola a todos, ha sido difícil para todos terminar así, pasamos de un imperio grande a escondernos los unos de los otros. Sin embargo hemos sido injustos al herir e imponernos ante los demás no es la forma en que nos mostráramos como superiores, sino al contrario asustados y sacando ventaja de ellos. Mas también hemos sido injustos con nuestros, hemos humillado y discriminado a nuestros semejantes solo por su altura… y todo eso debe parar, este es un mensaje para ustedes, quienes solo por ser más pequeños han sido rechazados, y obligados a trabajar como limpieza o muebles, merecemos algo mejor…

Noé seguía dando su discurso, pero ya los más altos lo habían notado, y a pesar de los intentos por retomar las transmisiones no lo conseguían, debían actuar rápido pero no podían parar lo que se veía en las pantallas, así que lo único que quedaba por hacer era encontrarlos y liquidarlos. La tripulación de la Inmensa se dirigió lo más rápido a su planeta hogar para buscar a los fugitivos, en cuestión de segundos habían llegado, y era evidente donde se encontraban.

De inmediato abrieron fuego contra la torre principal, haciendo que las pantallas se apagaran, todos los que estaban a dentro entraron en pánico y corrieron arriba lo más rápido posible para abordar sus naves y devolver el ataque. Cuando llegaron a sus naves trataron de disparar y hacer un daño aunque fuera mínimo, ya que era evidente para cualquiera con un poco de cerebro que enfrentarse a la Inmensa era una sentencia de muerte.

Los Resisti cada uno iban en naves individuales, para ser más discretos, poco a poco por parte de ellos el tiroteo tenía que ir disminuyendo, dado a que la principal misión seria perderlos y escapar, ya iban bastante lejos saliendo de Irk, perdiéndose en la batalla y el espacio negro iluminado por los disparos laser y estrellas lejanas.

Cada uno en su batalla individual por escapar de la furia de La inmensa y de las autoridades Irken, sin embargo Lard Nar seguía intentando atacar la inmensa, los daños eran mínimos para esa enorme maquina, pero daños eran daños y valía la pena intentarlo…

**Shloonktapooxis: **(por un comunicador)oiga jefecito, no deberíamos estar huyendo

**Lard Nar:**(respondiendo) sí, ustedes procuren eso salgan de su vista lo más pronto posible y déjenmelos a mi

**Ixane: **(uniéndose a la charla desde su nave) pero señor es peligroso, ninguna de nuestras armas puede hacerles un daño significante

**Lard Nar:** lo sé, solo un poco más, ustedes aléjense lo más rápido y yo los sigo

Sus 2 subordinados apagaron la comunicación y continuaron evadiendo e intentando escapar, e inmediatamente después Lard Nar desistió con los ataque se apresuro a alcanzar a sus compañeros, que aun tenían a la Inmensa disparando a diestra y siniestra detrás de ellos. Pero pasando el tiempo, continuando con las maniobras evasivas parecía que la enorme nave insignia de los más altos ya había quedado muy atrás… pero solo parecía.

En la calma aparente Noé se comunico con todos los miembros para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien, y todos con la esperanza que el poco e incompleto discurso de Noé hubiera tenido algún efecto en los Irkens más pequeños de unirse a su causa…

**Noé:** me alegro mucho de que todos estemos bien

**Dib:** sí, yo jamás había hecho algo como esto, bueno solo contra Zim

**Lard Nar:** Ya es hora de que empieces a concéntrate en zonuris mas grandes jovencito, sin ti no habríamos podido jaquear y robar la señal de los televisores y también fuiste de mucha ayuda disparando, creo que podrías quitarle su puesto a Shloonktapooxis

**Shloonktapooxis: **(sonando algo triste) owww

**Lard Nar:** jeje en fin, hay que alejarnos mas no deben estar muy lejos de aquí, y no podemos detenernos ahora.

Todos siguieron sus órdenes y continuaban alejándose mas y mas de Irk, con Dib y Noé a la cabeza del grupo, y debido a sus insistencias de atacar a la Inmensa, Lard Nar seguía atrás vigilando la retaguardia, sin embargo todo parecía tan tranquilo, tan a salvo, pero solo parecía… después de unas horas en calma detrás de ellos notaron un brillo entre rojizo y rosado que cada vez se hacía más intenso al notarlo y darle la cara vieron que no era si no más que la inmensa que preparaba un cañón laser enorme, y en su punta una enorme bola de energía lista para deshacerse de lo primero que tocara.

La alarma y el pánico se soltó de nuevo, todos "pisaron a fondo" para escapar de ahí, todos a máxima velocidad, su pánico los hacía volar de modo afortunadamente errático, y todos sin mirar atrás. Pero sin embargo y sin dudarlo más, el enorme cañón disparo su carga, la que se iba acercando a toda velocidad a los Resisti, todos concentrados en escapar rogando por sus vidas, era el horror absoluto de esa luz rosada detrás de ellos lista para impactar. El pánico, el horror, el miedo, apoderados de todos solo la esperanza del infinito negro y sus puntos de luz por delate era lo que los mantenía algo controlados pero no menos asustados, brillo, brillo, brillo y más brillo magenta a sus espaldas listo para tragarlos y destrozarlos, pero no lo haría, lograrían escapar, lograrían sobrevivir para luchar un día más… o al menos la mayoría.

Pronto el destello de color rosa intenso se convirtió en un destello de rojos y naranjas, extrañados, y después una onda de choque… se giraron y ya no estaba la inmensa solo una nave explotando, y quedando en escombros…

**Noé:** ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

La nave que había sido destruida era la de Lard Nar, había sido destrozada por completo y ni rastros del vortiano… todo apagado, la enorme explosión, el vacio del espacio, todo se los iba comiendo lentamente, en un recuerdo de dolor y tristeza. Era evidente, no había nada más que hacer, Lard Nar, líder y fundador de los Resisti, gran líder y soldado había muero.

Noé estaba destrozado y no paraba de llorar dentro de su nave, lo que paso fue un horror para todos, haber perdido alguien de manera tan repentina y dura, independientemente de lo cercano que fuera la muerte de alguien te golpea, te detiene, te hace sentir tan abrumado y vacio a la vez…

Todos habían parado y aterrizaron en un pequeño y deshabitado planeta, en el cual hicieron una tumba en honor a Lard Nar ahí, todos sentían el frio y la oscuridad sobre ellos, una calma pesada y dolorosa que era causada por la pérdida de alguien.

Shloonktapooxis, fue el primero en intentar romper el silencio y la tención, si bien para alguien como él sería difícil ser serio, intento lo más que pudo para poder hablar de manera seria y solemne por su amigo…

**Shloonktapooxis: **todos lo vamos a extrañar, supongo que es hora de cumplir con el último deseo de mi compadre Lard Nar

**Dib:** ¿de qué hablas?

**Shloonktapooxis: **él dijo que tú podrías ser el segundo al mando, y ahora que él ya no está, el segundo al mando debe tomar el lugar del líder, así que…

**Dib**: espera un momento, pero yo no era el segundo al mando, eras tú y además ¿no es algo pronto?

**Noé: **(triste y de rodillas frente a la tumba de Lard Nar) sí, es demasiado pronto, pero es evidente para que tu eres la mejor opción como líder, los Resisti te tenían en la mira desde antes… pero bueno eso va a depender de ti, además… es solo que…

El Irken solo suspiro intentando contener las lagrimas, mientras el chico humano triste y confundido tuvo que tomar una decisión.

**Dib**: está bien, solo espero poder ser la mitad de bueno de lo que él fue… pueden retirarse si lo desean empezar a abordar las naves, entre más lejos de Irk será mejor…

Los demás miembros se miraron unos a otros y se acercaron a Noé y a la piedra, para mirarla, para expresar solo con la mirada lo que sentían por su líder, y de igual manera viendo a Noé para expresarle un pésame por lo ocurrido y lo cercanos que se habían vuelto en tan poco tiempo. Todos menos el Irken y el humano empezaron a abordar las naves y a partir en direcciones distintas lo más lejos del planeta hogar de los Irken.

Noé seguía arrodillado frente a la tumba de Lard Nar muy triste, tocándola con sus manos y suspirando lenta y dolorosamente. Dib decidió acompañarlo el tiempo que necesitara estar ahí, él no lo conocía mucho, ni sabía lo importante que Lard Nar fue para Noé pero decidió quedarse y se acerco.

**Dib:(**bostezando) ¿estás bien?

**Noé:** …no

Toco la fría piedra otra vez y se levanto secando un par de lágrimas de sus hinchados y ya de por si enrojecidos ojos, aun con la mirada en la tumba.

**Noé:** solo quisiera ir a casa y descansar… pero luego recuerdo, que yo no puedo dormir y que no tengo a donde ir…

**Dib:** ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa… conmigo y con Niz?

Noé asintió y se dio la vuelta lentamente y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba él, pero Dib lo detuvo, y lo abrazo. Fue correspondido mientras el llanto nuevamente se apodero del chico de piel verde, después de varios segundos los 2 abordaron sus naves y se dirigieron a la tierra.


	14. Casas

_**EL PRINCIPE DE IRK**_

**Capitulo 14: Casas **

Niz estaba acostada en el sillón en la sala, miraba una repetición de "Misterios misteriosos de los misterios extraños" mientras escribía lo que se le metiera a la cabeza en un bloc de notas negro. Era tarde, realmente tarde… era la 1:00 AM, y el cielo estaba tan negro y un tanto contaminado por las luces de la ciudad, esperaba a que Gaz llegara a salvo… pero que idea tan más absurda, ni apenas midiendo un metro y 30 centímetros, alguien debería meterse con ella. Pero si el profesor se entera probablemente se lleve el castigo de su vida, solo esperaba que la chica apareciera pronto…

Se estiro en su lugar, puso el block a lado y se levanto. Paso a paso llego a la cocina y lleno un tazón con cereal "vampichoco", puso a nadar las excesivamente azucaradas hojuelas en leche y volvió al sofá. Comiéndose el cereal mientras en la tv trataban de desentrañar los misterios de "pie de pollo" y cucharada a cucharada el cereal desaparecía del tazón y al hacerlo por completo, ella puso el plato al lado del block de notas, mientras la tv seguía su curso y ella igualmente se perdía en el.

Los ojos le pesaban mucho, se le cerraban de vez en cuando, mientras su vista no se movía de la pantalla… era una noche tranquila, como cualquier otra no había nada que temer, Gaz terminaría llegando y Dib estaba con Noé en naves blindadas y con otros alisen mas, que se cuidarían las espaldas mutuamente… mientras ella se quedaba como esposa de guerra, esperando una buena notica, con un salpico de optimismo y el sueño poseyéndola cada vez más fuerte, y ya no resistió, cayo dormida… dormida en un placentero y relajante sueño, tan tranquilo y aburrido como el ambiente… o al menos eso parecía.

La oscuridad y el silencio, parecían eternos. Era una noche muy tranquila o al menos en apariencia, una apariencia muy convincente dado a que lo sea que se ocultaba ahí… las horas pasaron y algo hizo que Niz se despertara… no sabía exactamente que era, pero así pasa, cuando te duermes fuera de lugar… o incluso aun en tu cama te levantas sin saber por qué. La chica se levanto del sofá y miro el reloj eran las 4:00 AM e instintivamente apago el televisor… y en cuanto lo hizo, el optimismo, la tranquilidad y la calma se esfumaron sin razón. La oscuridad prácticamente total y el silencio tensionaban cada uno de sus músculos mientras se dirigía a la cama, de pronto una sombra se poso tan rápido que le paro el corazón a Niz, su respiración se agito y cuando se calmo un poco la identifico… tenia forma de gato… un simple gato entro a la casa, eso solía pasar en la casa en la que ella vive…

**Niz:** (acercándose lentamente al gato) Hola gatito, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin embargo, eso no era un gato, su figura era la de un gato, se distinguía por la débil luz exterior que entraba por las ventanas…

No era un gato… se giro violentamente, asustando a la chica tanto que la hizo caer… sus ojos brillaban tan rojos… no como los de los otros gatos en la noche, era un brillo aun más inquietante… de la nada un enorme brazo mecánico salió del gato y tomo por completo a la joven, sin dejarla moverse y apenas respira, alzándola un poco del suelo… "bien hecho Mimí" dijo una voz oculta en la oscuridad

**Niz:** (forcejea) ¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Qué está pasando?

La figura misteriosa se rebeló era una niña, de 11 o 12 años máximo, que pareció entrar por la ventana, tenía una sonrisa que daba miedo, cabello corto y violeta, también vestía ese color, la luz de la luna resaltaba su piel tan pálida y sus ojos brillaban como los del gato solo que aun más aterrador...

**Niz: **¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién eres tu niña?

La chica de hecho a reír siniestramente y de su mochila salió unas enormes patas de araña y se elevo hasta quedar a su altura…

**Tak: **yo no soy una niña…

Dijo y sonrió mientras revelaba su verdadera forma, como si un holograma se desapareciera, su pálida piel blanca se volvió verde, su cabello desapareció y sus ojos parecían los de un insecto completamente purpuras de largas pestañas y su sonrisa revelaba blancos y afiliados dientes.

Tan pronto como todo eso ocurrió Tak se escabullo por la ventana… Mimí la siguió con Niz atrapada en el brazo mecánico y prontamente subieron a una nave que las esperaba fuera de la ventana, Tak se acomodo en el asiento del piloto, y dirigió la nave lo más rápido y arriba que pudo, era una velocidad impresionante… tanto que Niz no la pudo resistir creyó que iba a vomitar, pero termino por desmallarse…

Tak por su parte estaba muy complacida, en cuanto Noé se enterara de que ella ya no estaba haría cualquier cosa por rescatar a la humana, reía, pronto los más altos tendían a su fugitivo y lo harían pagar, y ella seria honorada, tendría un puesto como invasora, seria tratada con respeto y ya nadie recordaría que ella vivió durante años en la basura, siendo invisible e insignificante durante tanto…

El viaje fue corto unas cuantas horas, la nave que le dieron los más altos era 1000 veces mejor que un crucero Voot, y pronto llego a su destino… cuando la chica despertó solo volvió a mirar esas mismas caras siniestras levemente iluminadas por la luz del cielo nocturno que se colaba por una puerta de tras de ellas, y por la misma desaparecieron y convirtieron el recinto en oscuridad total, el miedo se apodero de Niz que corrió a donde la puerta que se cerró rápidamente en frente de sus ojos… la golpeo tan desesperadamente en repetidas ocasiones pero nada solo sentía lo fría y pesada que era cada que su mano desnuda la golpeaba con violencia, era evidente que era de metal y muy gruesa, gritaba y estaba asuntada, y seguía golpeando la puerta, una u otra vez, incluso trato de derribarla, pero era inútil aun así la volvió a golpear por enésima vez pero su mano se desvió y no le dio a la pared en cambio choco con un botón suave de plástico casi del mismo tamaño que su puño un poco más grande y la habitación se ilumino con una luz un tanto amarillenta, la joven se dio un momento para observar el lugar.

Parecía una sala de una casa algo sucia y descuidada las paredes eran grises, de hecho se notaba que era el color desnudo del material de la pared, el mobiliario todo en una paleta de colores magentas y violetas una enorme televisión y una mesa de centro cuadrada que parecía de plástico de un violeta azuloso muy oscuro, y una cortina de tela muy gruesa de color rosado colgaba desde el techo, ella se acerco y la recorrió mirando una ventana circular en el cual solo veía el negro cielo un par de estrellas y el árido suelo gris donde estaba construido ese lugar, la gruesa tela no dejaba pasar la luz de afuera, lo que explicaba las tinieblas totales del lugar al llegar…

Se aparto de la ventana y recorrió el lugar, algunos platos y utensilios dejados a la deriva, polvo cubriendo la mesa y los mullidos sillones que conformaban la sala, tenía ganas de recostarse en ellos un momento para recuperarse del susto y aclarar su mente, sin embargo siguió mirando entro por una puerta hueca a lo que parecía ser una cocina y luego salió y vio otra puerta esta estaba cerrada y la abrió girando de una manija y entro a un cuarto mucho más pequeño con una especia de caja metálica y nada más, por alguna razón lo asocio a que eso era el baño.

Salió de ahí, y no había nada mas solo una sala una cocina y un "baño" se sentó en el sillón frente a la enorme pantalla mientras los nervios y el miedo la llenaban, estaba en un lugar extraño sola y atrapada, cada mala idea le cruzaba por la cabeza, y la ponía más nerviosa y estresada se levanto en busca de que se le ocurriera que hacer, sin embargo el lugar no era muy grande, lo recorrió una y otra vez lo esculco en busca de algo que le sirviera como herramienta o arma, pero nada entro nuevamente al baño y vio el extraño cubículo metálico no entendía como eso podía ser un baño pero que otra cosa podría ser… lo removió un poco y noto que por la parte de atrás había una placa muy rara era una puerta corrediza, cuando la abrió noto varios botones con símbolos muy raros iluminándose y una voz de la nada dijo: "introduzca la contraseña" Niz se aterro, ¿Qué clase de contraseña debería poner? ¿Qué pasa si falla? Hizo un intento poniendo los 3 primeros caracteres seguidos y pronto la voz dijo "contraseña aceptada" y el cubículo metálico se desplazo revelando un hueco en la parte de abajo estaba iluminado, lo miro y no parecía haber la gran cosa, tal vez era una especie de caja fuerte se acerco a ver un poco más, sin embargo perdió el equilibrio y cayó dentro tan pronto como su peso dio contra todo el piso la caja empezó a descender, la caída fue fuerte, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que estaba en un asesor se encogió y apretó a sí misma para contener el dolor, después de cierto tiempo logro ponerse de pie y noto que había caído en un ascensor que bajaba, segundos después al terminar el disenso un enorme pasillo con luces blancas se rebeló ante ella.

Algo nerviosa empezó a caminarlo y noto que era más un puente que un pasillo, la caída era enorme tanto que daba vértigo, cerca había paredes llenas con pequeños dispositivos, con pantallas (parecían tablets) unas salían de un lugar al otro flotando con pequeños propulsores, acomodándose en distintas repisas alrededor del enorme recinto, pasando de lado a lado, y de arriba abajo, Niz se estiro lo mas cuidadosamente posible para alcanzar alguno, aun así ella temblaba seguía asustada, pero curiosa… lo perdió, trato de hacerlo un par de veces más y seguía herrando, por los nervios y miedo que la comían viva.

Temerosa y cautelosa, con los movimientos más lentos del mundo, trataba de tener cuidado, sin embargo se frotaba mucho las manos por el pavor que sentía al momento de manera frenética y demencial, se asomo por el borde hacia abajo y veía como otro de los aparatos venia flotando, más lentamente hacia arriba, esta vez tenía que atraparlo… se elevaba y tan pronto como llego a la altura del puente ella se inclino y lo atrapo, tan pronto estuvo en sus manos los pequeños propulsores se apagaron y ella presiono el botón en él la parte del medio de abajo, apareció un holograma enorme en frente de ella que mostraba textos extraños y fotografías, no entendía que decía hasta que se empezó a leer a sí mismo.

"_Noé, Irken No. 783102321, nacido de la capsula 512333132, presenta las siguientes características__

_Género: masculino_

_Piel: pálida_

_Ojos: rojos_

_Antenas: 17 cm_

_Presenta una altura superior al promedio_

_Código de PAK asignado: N053579OI21E_"_

Niz se sorprendió mucho, era una especie de biografía de Noé, incluso mostraba fotografías seguramente ahí estaban la de todos y cada uno de los Irkens, y quien sabe que mas.

"_Por mandato de los más altos Rojo y Morado y con el permiso de los cerebros de control Noé será cuidado, educado y criado con la esperanza de convertirse en el sucesor de los más altos Rojo y Morado__

_TIEMPO TRANSCURIDO DESPUES DEL NACIMIENTO: 1 año (10 años) __

_Presenta una altura mayor al del promedio para su edad, los más altos han tomado la decisión de rodearlo de la mayor cantidad de lujos y atenciones posibles. Se han traído varios otros smeets de las cámaras subterráneas para evaluar la reacción de estos al exponerlos a objetos y atenciones que jamás tendrán__

_Esperado resultados…__

_Los resultados obtenidos han sido satisfactorios, los smeets muestran celos y tristeza de su condición, con lo cual aprenderán que deben mirar con superioridad a Noé, y sentirse inferiores y escasos ante su presencia__

_Noé desarrollo un apego considerable a los más altos, un apego considerable como vínculo entre ambos, resultado obsequios, educación y cuidados personalizados, posiblemente se considerara una anomalía en los registros__

_TIMPO TRANSCURIDO DESPUES DEL NACIMIENTO: 5 años (50 años) __

_Después de una sesión de entrenamiento con solo 2 dedos, los más altos encontraron una anomalía en el área de las antenas, después de un análisis superficial, es encostro que era cabello__

_Debido a esta anomalía jamás antes presentada Noé fue aislado en el satélite bashcochna numero 7 y no se le volvió a ver desde entonces_"_

Niz se extraño bastante, no sabía que pensar o decir, no podía creer que la biografía terminara ahí, y en efecto parecía continuar…

"_ARCHIVOS DE LA ACADEMIA MILITAR DE IRK__

_FICHA DE REGISTRO NO. 335883402_

_Nombre: Noé_

_Código de PAK asignado: N053579OI21E_

_Estatura: 95 cm_

_Edad: 7 años (70 años)_

_ACEPTADO__

_El estudiante No. 335883402 Noé presenta habilidades para el combate y la estrategia, así como una buena capacidad de retención de datos__

_El estudiante No. 335883402 Noé presenta desventaja social considerable, no es de sorprender porque es un idiota con pelo__

_El estudiante No. 335883402 Noé presento una queja ante el acoso de sus compañeros de clase, ha sido castigado con horas extra de estudio y entrenamiento, además de trabajos forzados en la cafetería__

_BOLETA DE CALIFICACIONES FINALES__

_Estudiante No. 335883402_

_Nombre: Noé_

_Código de PAK asignado: N053579OI21E__

_Ciencias y desarrollo de tecnología: E (excelente)_

_Combate cuerpo a cuerpo: E (excelente)_

_Condición física: SA (semi apropiada) Nota: tiene cabello_

_Estrategia Militar general: S (suprema)_

_Historia Irken: S (suprema)_

_Inteligencia: A (apropiada) Nota: tiene cabello por de lo contrario tendría calificación de S_

_Manejo de armas en combate: A (apropiado)_

_Pilotaje en combate y estrategia militar: E (excelente)_

_Sociedad Irken: S (suprema) Nota: lentamente aprendió a asumir su lugar inferior, lo cual es satisfactorio_

_Promedio general: SS (semi supremo) Calificación más alta de la generación detectada… Nota: no se le reconocerá ni acreditara, pues porque tiene cabello y es una vergüenza general independientemente de sus calificaciones_"_

Niz se sentía orgullosa de su novio, sin embargo igual le molestaba el hecho de que sus meritos fueran hechos menos por tener cabello… el perfil continuo leyéndose…

"_CONSTANCIA ESCOAR Y REGISTRO DE GRADUACION__

_Por medio de este documento se hace constar que el estudiante No. 335883402, de nombre de Noé, con el código de PAK: N053579OI21E, cumplió con sus estudios escolar- militares y que su etapa de smeet está completamente concluida y puede contribuir de manera completa con la crecimiento, mantenimiento y misión del Imperio Irken_ _

_ASIGNACION DE EMPLEO Y LUGAR COMO PARTE DEL IMPERIO IRKEN__

_Código de PAK asignado: N053579OI21E__

_Nombre: Noé _

_Altura: 1.60m_

_Edad: 16 años (160 años) _

_Género: masculino_

_Piel: pálida_

_Ojos: rojos_

_Antenas: 35 cm_

_No de estudiante de la academia: 335883402_

_Calificación final: SS_

_Analizando cualidades, capacidades y defectos…._

_Resultado de trabajo y lugar: cartero__

_ULTIMOS ESTATUS DEL SUJETO_ _

_Irken No. 783102321 Noé desde su asignación de empleo no se le ha visto salir en meses de su casa en el satélite bashcochna, por fortuna para todos. Su empleo es totalmente innecesario, sale de vez en cuando en su nave solo se pierde en el espacio y vuelve__

_Irken No. 783102321 Noé ha sido reportado en numerosas ocasiones por buscar dineros en la calle y comer de los basureros, se ha ordenado tratarlo con desdén__

_Irken No. 783102321 Noé llamo recientemente a los más altos para ejercer su trabajo por primera vez, con la esperanza de perderse o morir en el viaje__

_Irken No. 783102321 Noé presenta insolencia ante los más altos y decide ponerse en su contra con ayuda de otros sujetos__

_ESTATUS ACTUAL DEL SUJETO__

_Irken No. 783102321 Noé empieza a ser un problema para el imperio y la misión ruina inevitable 2, se ha ordenado a cualquiera que lo encuentre lo traiga vivo o muerto ante los más altos, es de vital desasirse de él ahora como lo es que no descubra su pasado_"_

El archivo termina de leerse completamente y parece querer irse volando nuevamente, pero Niz no iba a dejar que eso pasara, tenía miedo de caer y de los movimientos bruscos que hacia el aparato pero no quería dejarlo ir, tomo valor de quien sabe dónde y trato de romper los mini propulsores, no pudo pero al menos los logro averiar, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta el asesor que la bajo a ese lugar, al momento en que se cerraron las puertas y comenzó a subir se sintió un poco más tranquila y evaluó todo lo que paso tenía miedo pero a la vez tenía que encontrar una forma de salir de ahí, estaba cansada y aun se sentía adolorida del golpe, al subir y llegar nuevamente a la casa, que ya sabía que era la casa de Noé, tomo un respiro profundo de cansancio, tristeza, pero a la vez cierta esperanza, esa esperanza que se tiene al ir a dormir de que al despertar las cosas estarán mejor, o serán más claras, se sentó en el sofá y después de cierto tiempo se quedo dormida, abrazada a la tableta con la información de Noé.

Mientras tanto en otro lado Dib y Noé iban llegando a la tierra estaba a punto de amanecer, ambos estaban tristes y cansados, sin embargo, estaban ansiosos de llegar a la casa, Dib tenía ganas de dormir y Noé quería ver a Niz y estar con ella, ambos sentían que les quitaron bastante, y no era para menos, el líder de los Resisti Lard Nar había fallecido, ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer o decir, era un trago amargo que esperaba que ver a la chica los ayudara a pasar…

Dib se acerco a la puerta, y toco, después de esperar un poco no hubo respuesta, volvió a intentar pero nada, era temprano por la mañana, probablemente seguían durmiendo, Dib recordó su llave y abrió la puerta, ambos entraron cabizbajos y aun desanimados. Noé tomo asiento en la sala, quería esperar a que pronto despertaran y poder estar con Niz, el Irken miro y encontró el bloc de notas y lo abrazo contra su pecho, por otro lado Dib subía las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. Caminaba los pasillos de su casa un poco extrañado, tan desanimado como su compañero, cuando noto algo extraño, la puerta del cuarto de su hermana estaba abierta, Dib sabía que si ponía un pie dentro era hombre muerto, sin embargo había algo que le atraía mucho a mirar, respiro profundo y asomo su enorme cabeza en la habitación, ni un movimiento, giro su cabeza incluso entro por completo y noto que estaba intacto, Gaz no estaba en la cama, no había rastro de ella

**Dib:** (gritando) ¡Gaz! ¡Gaz! ¿Dónde estás?

Los gritos alertaron a Noé, como si lo despertaran de un trance, el también subió

**Dib: ¿**¡Niz?!

El chico de cabello negro abrió la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes y Noé estaba de tras de él. No había nade, esto los alerto, ¿Qué podría haber pasado para que Niz y Gaz no estuvieran, no era normal, no se sentía normal para ser exactos, Dib sabía que Gaz salía de Noche, tarde, el también lo hacía, pero siempre volvían.

**Dib:** esto no tiene sentido, ellas deberían de estar aquí

**Noé:** ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

**Dib:** No lo sé, pero no creo que se hayan ido asa nomas

**Noé:**(preocupado) sugieres que algo les paso…

**Dib:** no…lo sé, digo, no es normal que esto pase

Ambos bajaron de nuevo a la sala, y caminaban con nerviosismo, esperando que una buena idea cruzara por sus mentes, sin embargo todas las ideas resultaban siniestras… el extraterrestre hacia su cabello para atrás con su mano, mientras seguía andando encontró una ventana abierta, y aquellas siniestras ideas se ternaron mas oscuras, asustándolo y preocupándolo mas

**Noé:** Dib, ¿dejan las ventanas normalmente abiertas?

**Dib: **(corriendo a su dirección) No… ¿tú crees que…

**Noé:** espero que no, ¿Quién podría? ¿Por qué?

**Dib:** ¿crees que alguien? Ya sabes, como rehenes

**Noé: **¡oh no! Por favor no, ¿pero quién? Todos están vigilados nadie puede salir de Irk, los temeríamos a todos vigilados incluso la Inmensa.

**Dib:** pero cuando escapamos, alguien…

**Noé: **lo hubiéramos visto de camino acá, si paso tuvo que ser alguien aquí en la tierra…

Los dos guardaron silencio, la misma idea se les formaba a ambos en la cabeza…

**Ambos: **¡ZIM!

Tan rápido como lo dijeron salieron en camino a la casa de Zim

**Dib: **¿Quién mas podrá ser? Esa peste intergaláctica solo trajo problemas desde que llego

Ambos corrieron, y a unas cuadras lo encontraron, junto su perro robot y Gaz, Dib ansioso corrió más rápido y abrazo a su hermana menor apartándolo del alienígena…

**Dib:** ¡lo sabia! ¡lo sabia! Qué bueno que estas bien

**Gaz:** (enojada se aparta de su hermano) ¡Suéltame!

**Dib:** Eres un imbécil Zim, y pagaras por esto

**Zim:** No entiendo de lo que hablas larva humana, pero yo no hice nada… aun

En ese momento Noé los alcanza, y Zim se pone histérico…

**Zim: **¡aja! Sabía que te enterarías que estoy detrás de ti y te rendirías ante la fuerza y poder de Zim

**Noé: **déjate de bromas Zim donde están Niz y Gaz

**Gaz:** yo estoy aquí, y a ti que te importa

**Noé:** ¿entonces tú no fuiste secuestrada por Zim?

**Gaz: **¡que te importa!

**Dib:** espera, espera eso quiere decir que pasaste la noche con Zim?

**Gaz: **¡que te importa!

Dib se sentía traicionado nuevamente, ahora parecía que su hermana se hacía amiga de su peor enemigo en la existencia…

**Gaz: **Yo me largo de aquí, ya me canse de la estupidez que desprenden todos y cada uno de ustedes

**Noé:** bueno esperen, ¿Qué hay de Niz?

**Zim:** y yo que voy a saber esa larva humana sucia

**Noé:** ¡cuida tu boca antes de que te la rompa me oíste!

**Dib: **yo con mucho gusto te ayudo

**Noé: **no hables de ella así de nuevo me oyes… y ¿si tú no tienes a Niz quien?

**Dib: **¿y en donde?

**Noé: **¿Dónde? ¡Eso es! Ya sé donde pueda estar, sígueme

Ambos se fueron, pero Zim no perdería la oportunidad, así que muy estúpidamente fue a buscar a Gaz en vez de seguirlos… Zim quería que Gaz estuviera con él, más que nada para demostrar que tiene un nuevo asistente, o tal vez, no sabía ni porque pero la quería junto a él porque ella era su asistente y no tenía que estar haciendo nada aparte de lo que Zim dijera…

Por otro lado Dib y Noé salieron en las naves, Noé tenía la fuerte corazonada de que todo esto era un asunto de rehenes y que utilizarían a Niz para asustarlo y detenerlo. Tenía que llegar ahí lo más pronto posible, antes de que fuera tarde.

Todos estaban por su lado, las cosas no podrían ir peor, esto no era comido para nadie, pero hacer un cambio, siempre es difícil, lo que ellos pasaban no era nada comparado a lo que otros tenían que pasar, han corrido con una suerte divina, excesiva e irreal. Pero aun así el asunto era estresante y no se veía su fin.

Muy lejos de ahí la chica de cabello café despertaba, con ese recuerdo de estar muy lejos de todo lo que conocía, la sensación de desesperanza la tenía entre sus garras nuevamente, suspiro… ¿era todo? ¿A caso todo terminaría para ella así?, un escalofrió de miedo la recorrió una parte de ella quería darse por vencida en ese momento… ya no le importaba, pero entre sus manos, la tableta con la vida entera de Noé en ella "'él tiene que saberlo" se dijo a sí misma, no podía dejarse morir sin ver a los que amaba por última vez, otra vez los escalofríos la recorrieron, se levanto y empezó a buscar algo que le sirviera de arma para cuando la buscaran nuevamente… una vez encontró algo repaso un plan en su mente " en cuanto abran esa puerta tratare de derribarlos y tratare de tomar su nave, si me siguen los golpeare con esta cosa" lo repitió para sí una o dos veces más analizando lo mejor que pudo toda la situación…

De pronto escucho ruidos en la puerta, se apuro lo más que pudo, su corazón latía mucho, se escondió detrás del sillón con la vista puesta en la puerta de metal… "En cuanto se abra correré y derribare a quien entre, no importa quién, peleare lo mas que pueda" la puerta comenzó hacer ruidos, ella se preparo, sus ojos jamás se despegaron, y pronto la puerta comenzó a abrirse, Niz respiro profundo y corrió tan rápido como pudo a la puerta, sin embargo la persona de la puerta la retuvo en sus brazos, ella entro en pánico y comenzó a gritar y patalear… "tranquila" escucho decir a quien la sostenía, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no era su captora sino más bien las precisas personas que quería ver, en cuanto reconoció los brazos que la tenían sujeta, lo abrazo fuertemente tanto que creería que la tableta se rompería… ambos se separan y se miran a los ojos contentos de que estén bien…

**Noé:** Me alegro tanto de que estés bien.

**Niz: Y** yo de verte otra vez, a los dos.

**Dib:** Como supiste que ella estaba aquí

**Noé: **Es el único lugar que no tenemos vigilado, por lo tanto sea quien sea que la secuestro, la trajo a mi casa, pero no hay tiempo para eso hay que escapar

Los 3 asintieron y Noé salió lo más rápido que pudo y acerco la nave para poderla abordar, dentro de unos segundos todos estaban listos y en camino de regreso a la tierra… todo parecía haber salido bien, Niz solo se llevo el susto de su vida y pronto todo volverá a tranquilizarse después de todo el cansancio y estrés pasado…

O al menos eso parecía…

* * *

><p>Hola sinto mucho la demora... bueno saludos a esa unica persona que lee mi fic<p>

la neta se hace cada vez mas dificil escribir en fin lo siento y espero les guste


	15. Plan final

_**EL PRINCIPE DE IRK**_

**Capitulo 15: Plan final **

Los 3 habían vuelto a la tierra y a casa de los Membrana. Estaban cansados y muy estresados, lo único que querían era relajarse por un momento, ni Dib ni Niz habían dormido en toda la noche, Dib estaba un poco más acostumbrado a eso, pero Niz no, por lo que se había quedado dormida durante el viaje de regreso, e incluso se quedo dormida en el sillón cuando llegaron.

¿Cuándo terminaría todo esto? Era evidente que los más altos no cederían, pero Noé no quería hacerles daño, el simple hecho de revelárseles y casi matar a uno de sus guardias ya le parecía demasiado, pero no entendía porque se sentía así, ya él y los Resisty habían incluso atacado a otros Irkens, para asustarlos y retenerlos en Irk, no era el uso de la fuerza lo que lo atemorizaba, pero si no era eso ¿Qué pasaba?

Dib por su lado fue a explorar la casa, ya era algo tarde, 1:04PM miro en su reloj, y no había rastros de Gaz, tenía miedo de que Gaz siguiera con Zim, aun así el pensamiento se le disipo pronto de la cabeza y bajo a ver cómo estaban Niz y Noé, él estaba sentado junto a ella mientras Niz dormía. Después de unos minutos Dib comenzó a sentir hambre, así que bajo hasta la cocina para preparar algo, decidió optar por unos waffles. Mientras los preparaba miraba a Noé y como sus ojos se perdían en la nada. También como de vez en cuando se posaban en Niz, Dib no sabía que sentir, solo miro como las cosas pasabas mientras ponía uno tras otro de los discos de masa en la walfflera. Una vez termino decidió ofrecerles a los demás, estaba tan distraído que termino por hacer como 7 cajas de waffles.

**Dib:** ¿quieres uno?

**Noé:** los quisiera todos si no es mucho pedir, me muero de hambre.

El chico de lentes sonrió ligeramente y el alíen le devolvió el gesto y se sentaron en la mesa y comieron en "silencio", un silencio relativo dado a que Noé hacia demasiados ruidos al comer. Dib trato de romper el hielo de nuevo.

**Dib:** vaya que tienes hambre.

**Noé:** no tienes una idea, ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que comí regularmente, he tenido que comer y darme atracones, si no ya estaría muerto desde hace mucho.

**Dib: **bueno… en ese caso iré a conseguir algo más… y de paso iré a buscar a Gaz.

**Noé:** ¿crees que siga con Zim?

**Dib: **espero que no. Realmente espero que no.

Dib salió de la casa en dirección a buscar a su hermana, no se podía explicar porque su hermana empezó a juntarse con esa sabandija, tal vez la estaba controlando, había puesto algo en su cabeza y por eso ella ahora estaba de su lado. Pero Dib no lo permitiría, habría que salvarla, salvar la tierra, hacerse respetar de alguna manera. Pero más que nada alejar a su hermana de Zim y que todo sea normal de nuevo…claro que muy normal la vida de Dib jamás seria.

El chico se dirijo al camino a casa de Zim, realmente por mas que ya había ido y venido de esa casa, no le agradaba nada el barrio, había oído rumores de que en esa cuadra, hace mucho solía vivir un acecino serial, tan bueno que nadie se le escapaba, tan errático que no sabrías cuando ni como y mucho menos por qué; nadie supo que fue de él, si murió o sigue vivo, nadie lo sabía. Cada que iba a buscarlo, cada que se acercaba a su casa, la historia le venía a la mente, y no hacía más que traerle mala espina. Cuando por fin llego a la casa, espió por los alrededores y las ventanas, hace mucho había aprendido a burlar a los gnomos y demás seguridad, parecía que no había nadie en la casa, así que decidió irse. ¿En donde más podría estar Gaz? Se pregunto, y pensó inmediatamente en el árcade, y se dirigió hacia allá.

En camino Dib sintió algo, algo muy extraño, aunque siempre tenía esa sensación cada que visitaba el barrio de Zim, continuo caminando y aun así, ya lejos de ese lugar la sensación se mantenía, sentía que alguien lo observaba, como si alguien estuviera detrás de él, sin embargo cada que volteaba la cabeza no había nadie. Corrió, y sea lo que sea o quien sea que lo siguiera igualmente había acelerado el paso, no paro de correr hasta llegar cerca del árcade.

En ese momento la sensación desapareció por completo, se oculto detrás de un edificio cercano, y en efecto, Gaz estaba en el árcade, y para descontento de Dib, con Zim ¿Qué se tramaba el chico del espacio con ella? Sea lo que sea no dejaría que se saliera con la suya. "Hola Dib" una voz helada le dijo casi susurrando a su oído, causándole una cadena de escalofríos, al girarse para comprobar que sus oídos no lo traicionaban y que la imagen a la que relacionaba esa voz era la correcta, sintió que caía al infierno de sentón a una velocidad que solo rivalizaba con la de la luz…

**Dib:**(totalmente asustado) ¡TAK! ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Tak:** lo mismo que tu, vine a buscar a alguien

**Dib: **… ¿ah sí? ¿A quién?

**Tak: **no lo sé con exactitud, a Zim, a ti, a Noé, técnicamente a los tres.

El rostro de Dib estaba en blanco, realmente confundido, sabía que Tak no era de confiar… pero aun así sentía curiosidad por lo que diría o haría.

**Tak:** ¿tú a quien buscas?

**Dib: **vine por mi hermana, no quiero que pase un momento más cerca de esa escoria intergaláctica

**Tak:** sí tu hermanita, recuerdo bien a esa mocosa espeluznante, parece tener una solida relación de negocios con Zim, ¿no te parece?

**Dib: **¿relación de negocios? ¡Mi hermana jamás haría algo como eso! Zim debe haberle lavado el cerebro o algo peor y lo hare pagar por eso

**Tak: **calma, es malo para una estrategia volver las cosas personales.

Dib rodo los ojos, si alguien lo sabia sin duda era ella, pero Tak era la primera en volver las cosas personales, por lo que a Dib le parecían irónicas sus palabras. Y aun así, si alguna vez hubo una tregua entre él y Zim fue a causa de ella, por lo que a pesar de su ademan, se movía con cuidado…

**Dib:** …bueno, no creas que no es lindo saludarte de nuevo, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Y dime la verdad.

**Tak:** bien Dib, lo quieras creer o no, tú hermana este del lado de Zim por su cuenta, y no parece que haya sido controlada por él, por lo tanto Zim le ofreció algo que ella quería e hicieron un trato. Y eso no lo supongo, lo sé

**Dib:(**con un tono ligeramente sarcástico) ¡por Saturno! ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

**Tak:** (con un tono más sarcástico y luego amenazante) ¡por Urano! Yo lo sé lo vi, los veo desde hace mucho a Zim, a tu insolente hermana y a ti, creías que lo que me hicieron se quedaría así nada mas

Dib se sintió acorralado, y algo perturbado por el hecho de ser observado, Tak sabía que lo tenía donde quería.

**Tak:** Y lo quieras creer o no, tu hermana salvo a tu némesis de una muerte segura y tortuosa. Así que te ofrezco lo mismo…

Dib la miro extrañado, Y Tak le devolvió la mirada… con una sonrisa en los labios complacida por la ingenuidad y duda en los ojos cafés del chico terrícola.

**Tak: **oh Dib, tú torpe cara me trae muchos buenos recuerdos, de cuando llegue a la tierra por primera vez, y me contabas sobres alienígenos y pie grande

**Dib:** Sí y seguro tu creías que todo eso era torpe, no trates de burlarte de mi

**Tak:** No Dib, yo sé que tienes razón

**Dib:** ¿Qué?

**Tak: **Sí Dib, obviamente tienes razón respecto a Zim, y bueno, tu eres diferente, a todos los demás niños, a todas las demás personas, eres mucho más inteligente

**Dib:** ¿tú crees?

**Tak: **je, je no creo Dib, yo lo sé, si fueras tan estúpido como los otros hace mucho que te hubiera utilizado, controlado tu cerebro y todo eso, pero eres demasiado inteligente para eso, ¿no crees que es una lástima que yo sea la única que ve eso?

**Dib:** hem…

Él comenzaba a dudar, Dib también tenía recuerdos de la primera vez que la conoció, una niña nueva, rica que por alguna razón, trataba de ser amable con él y escuchaba lo que decía, y si desde el principio era alguien sospechosa lo supo desde que la vio, pero le agradaba tanto, que mas que enojarse o sentirse traicionado el día que la descubrió, confundido, un tanto enojado pero nada más, y en ese momento estaba extrañado de la forma en que Tak le hablaba, que cupiera una mínima posibilidad de que a ella le agradara.

**Tak: **Zim y tu hermana piensan que eres tonto y patético, tu padre y tus compañeros que estás loco, en cambio yo sé que eres listo y las cosas que dices tienen lógica, yo puedo reconocer eso

**Dib: **no entiendo ¿a qué viene todo esto?

**Tak: **tiene que ver con que tu eres especial Dib, pero nadie más lo ve, todos te tratan mal, se burlan de ti, te llaman loco y no valoran todo lo que haces por ellos, a lo que voy es que te ofrezco una oportunidad de salvación, tu hermana y Zim están aliados, ¿Qué tal si tu y yo nos aliamos también? Me traes a Noé lo llevo con los más altos, me deshago de Zim y ya nunca más será visto en la tierra.

**Dib: **pero si Zim se va, tú invadirías la tierra ¿no es así?

**Tak: **¿realmente te importa todos estos tontos que no te valoran lo suficiente? ¿Y este cochino planeta?, solo piensa, ellos jamás te escucharan podrías vengarte de todos y cada uno de ellos, cuando vean las cientos de naves Irken sabrán que debieron de hacerte hecho caso, y será tarde. Y tú vivirás feliz y en paz en una parte muy lejana del espacio. ¿Qué te parece?

**Dib:** este… yo… lo voy a pensar.

**Tak:** mas te vale, porque es la última vez que te mostrare piedad

Al terminar de decir eso Dib se había ido, presumiblemente a buscar a su hermana y al verlo en el árcade tras su hermana ella también desapareció esperando que realmente tuviera su oferta en cuenta.

En la casa de la familia membrana las cosas eran más tranquilas, sin embargo, para Noé todavía había algo que lo inquietaba, mientras terminaba de comer, sabía que no tenía más opciones, era la definitiva, tenía que ser la definitiva, el ultimátum, las cosas ya no podían seguir así.

**Noé: **Dib se esta tardando mucho ¿no crees?

**Niz: **supongo que sí, ¿Por qué?

**Noé: **tenemos que irnos, reunirnos con el resto de los Resty y elaborar un plan de ataque contra la inmensa

**Niz: **Espera, ¿te tienes que ir tan pronto?

**Noé: ** yo quisiera que no, pero tenemos que seguir con esto… no vamos a llegar a ningún lado si no podemos convencer a los más altos de cambiar, o derrocarlos por completo.

Esa última palabra le recordó a Niz la tableta, Noé tenía que saberlo, quien mejor para derrocarlos que el legitimo siguiente más alto, ella no tenía idea de que tal vez existiera la posibilidad de que hubiera alguien más alto, pero aun así dentro de ella había algo que le dictaba que tenía que saberlo…

**Niz: **espera, quiero mostrarte algo

Niz extiende la tableta a manos de Noé, a lo que él parece un poco confundido

**Noé:** ¿Qué es esto?

**Niz: **lo encontré en tu casa

**Noé:** pero yo jamás había visto esa cosa

**Niz: **estaba en una parte muy rara, baje por un ascensor raro que estaba en el baño… supongo… era enorme y había millones de estas cosas

**Noé:** ¿y qué es?

**Niz:** no lo sé con exactitud, pero tiene toda tu vida en ella, lo siento si me entrometí, pero esto… bueno mejor será que tu lo veas.

Ella presiono el botón y las lecturas que tuvo la primera vez que lo encontró aparecieron nuevamente, mientras se leía de una por una cada palabra, dato y archivo Noé no despegaba los ojos, se podría decir incluso que apenas parpadeaba.

Pero no eran las palabras de la robótica voz lo que lo perturbaban por dentro, eran las imágenes, sobre todo la imagen de cuando él era solo un smeet, cuando los más altos lo recogieron y pasaban tiempo con él en la Inmensa, y como después de eso prácticamente lo abandonaron a su suerte… Había algo diferente en Noé desde siempre lo hubo, nadie entendía que era, ni él mismo.

En ese momento se sentía herido, confundido y aun con más urgencia de marcharse, apenas había llegado a estar con Niz unos momentos y nuevamente habría que separarse, pero de no ser por ella el jamás hubiera conocido toda la verdad de su origen y porque nadie parecía quererlo cerca, más allá del cabello, los más altos sentían una gran vergüenza. Nadie sabía cómo lidiar con la situación.

**Niz: **¿eso quiere decir que tu debías ser el próximo más alto?

**Noé: **en parte, quiere decir que ellos querían que yo fuera, pero nunca se sabe, los más altos dejaran de ser los más altos hasta que mueran o exista alguien más alto que ellos.

**Niz:** bueno, y ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

**Noé: **me gustaría saber, solo puedo sentir confusión y tristeza… todo esto es terrible

**Niz: **lo siento mucho, no quería hacerte sentir así…

**Noé:** no, no es tu culpa, tu eres la persona que mas me apoyado en toda mi vida, estos días han sido terribles y desde que salí de mi casa y solo los días que pase contigo han sido los mejores de mi vida , no has hecho más que abrirme los ojos

**Niz: **aun así lo siento mucho, me gustaría que fueras feliz, ellos los más altos no han hecho más que causar dolor, te han quitado tantas cosas, desde que eras pequeño y ahora no se detendrán ante nada para destruirte y me asusta…

**Noé:** lo sé, pero tenemos que detenerlos, tenemos que liberarnos a todos, y aun si me pasa algo tienes que saber que yo te amo y eres la persona con la que más me gusta estar y con la que me gustaría compartir mi felicidad, debo volver, tenemos que irnos, te daré una buena historia que escribir, y ocurra lo que ocurra seguiré vivo gracias a ti

Niz le sonrió mientras lagrimas rodando en dirección descendente y abrazo al muchacho en frente, él correspondió el abraso y después de unos segundos se miraron y luego se besaron por unos instantes, esperando que todo después de cortar con ese momento fuera mejor, y que todo el asunto tuviera solución.

Al llegar Dib y Gaz a la casa, Noé y el joven de lentes comenzaron a platicar que tenían que partir, encontrar a los resisti y formar un plan de ataque para la Inmensa, que esta vez tenía que ser definitivo y que tenía que funcionar, después de una corta despedida, se fueron en busca de un nuevo ataque.

Todos esperaban por fin terminar con esto, las cosas no podían estar más al borde, listas para estallar…

* * *

><p>Hola gente gracias por leer mi fic, siento la tardanza, prometo subir capitulo cada mes si la universidad me lo permite nos vemos en febrero, si ya se que es febrero pero no pude terminarlo a tiempo espero poder. en fin creo que este es el penultimo o antepenultimo capitulo, asi es ya pronto termino est fic que les parece? en fin espero les guste nos vemos<p> 


End file.
